Et si ce n'était pas un rêve ?
by Dissem
Summary: Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé. - Larmatine. Zouis, UA, M pour un des chapitres.
1. Chapitre I

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouuur ! Alors, j'ai quelques informations à vous transmettre en premier. Je suis actuellement en train de re-poster tout ce qui est sur mon compte Wattpad sur ce compte; mais voui, je suis toujours la même personne, faut pas s'inquiéter, c'est juste pour le côté plus pratique de la chose. Je vais également faire la même chose dans l'autre sens, toujours pour la même raison. Voilà, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire. Donc, enjoy !

Ah, non, pas tout de suite. Quelques infos sur cette fictions pourraient être les bienvenues, non ? Nous avons donc un Zouis, AU, de 14 chapitres dont un prologue et un épilogue. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout ça, tout ça. Fiction classée M pour un lemon, il sera signalé en début de chapitre, et il y a, à un moment, des propos homophobes et de la violence, que je signalerai également. Sinon, je dirais que y'a un peu ( beaucoup ) de guimauve. Pour l'image de couverture, c'est une photo de tumblr, avec les lyrics de _hell is where i dreamt of u and woke up alone_ , de Blackbear. Cette fois-ci, je crois que c'est tout, alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Son poing heurta le mur dans un bruit sourd. Le sang gicla, aussi profond que la fureur dans ses yeux.

Il _l_ 'avait vu.

Il _l_ 'avait retrouvé.

Il n'avait pas été capable de _lui_ adresser un mot.

Mais il sentait en lui, marqué dans sa chair, _ses_ sentiments. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à _les_ comprendre, et il devinait le désarroi qui _le_ torturait.

Il reprit petit à petit sa respiration, inspirant et expirant le plus profondément possible. _Un_ visage apparut dans son esprit, et son cœur se serra encore un peu plus lorsqu'il pensa que c'était _lui_ qui lui avait appris à se calmer.

Mais la détermination prit le pas sur tout le reste. Il lui restait encore un moyen de _le_ contacter. Et il l'utiliserait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse.

Même si cela devait durer toute l'éternité.


	2. Chapitre II

15 Avril 2015, Londres.

Une loque.

Cela faisait un mois entier qu'il ne vivait plus.

Un mois entier qu'il ne supportait plus la société.

Un mois entier que la réalité, sa réalité, avait volée en éclats.

Pourtant, tout était normal, ni désagréable, ni génial. Il évoluait dans une bouteille de gaz pressurisée, il évoluait dans une vie contractée, comme tout le monde.

Mais lorsque dans cette bouteille, une étincelle, une flamme pointe le bout de son nez, le résultat ne peut être qu'une explosion, qu'un incendie.

Une déflagration qui l'a touché de plein fouet.

Et dire que tout cela, tout ce feu, n'était dû qu'à une seule petite rencontre, qui n'en était même pas une réelle. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait eu des paroles, des gestes entre eux, non rien, nada. Juste le croisement de leurs yeux dans une rue...

Mais, justement, ces yeux l'avaient complètement chamboulé. Il n'avait pourtant qu'eut le temps d'y voir quelques sentiments, qu'il ne parvenait même pas à nommer.

Maintenant, il était comme un zombie. Assis, toute la journée, sur son canapé, les pieds encrés au sol, les coudes en équilibre sur ses genoux, le dos voûté. Le poids de sa tête reposant entre ses pouces, les ongles rongés jusqu'au sang, son regard se perdait dans le vide.

Lorsque son estomac le torturait trop, il se levait juste, prenait un fruit, n'importe quoi, et se rasseyait. Il ne s'était pas changé, il ne s'était pas lavé, il était juste passé sous l'eau brièvement au moment où son odeur le dérangea trop.

Sur son téléphone, les appels manqués et les messages non lus s'accumulaient, comme une preuve de son inactivité. La porte de son appartement, fermée à clé de l'intérieur, ne laissait passer aucune information, et toutes les personnes qui y frappaient repartaient, inquiètes, triste, et en colère.

Rien ne montrait qu'il allait bouger. A vrai dire, rien ne montrait qu'il allait se reprendre en main. Sans doute ne le ferrait-il pas. Il ne dormait pas, mais surtout, il n'y parvenait pas, tout juste réussissait-il à fermer les yeux quelques minutes par-ci par-là, et le manque de sommeil devenait une charge de plus en plus lourde sur ses frêles épaules.

S'il était conscient, son souhait aurait été d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ses interrogations, ses soucis. Mais il était plongé dans un brouillard, dans des eaux ténébreuses et il ne parvenait même pas à faire le point sur son propre état physique et émotionnel - il n'en était même pas conscient.

Puis soudainement, ses yeux se fermèrent, et il s'endormit. Comme ça. Sans explications. Sans se rendre compte que, encore une fois depuis « les yeux », sa vie allait radicalement changer.

* * *

 _Louis était seul dans le noir. Un noir absolu, un noir sans fin, un noir si profond qu'avoir les yeux fermés ou ouverts ne faisait pas de différence. Juste un halo de lumière se trouvait sous ses pieds, comme un projecteur._

 _Un peur sourde l'envahit, il ne pouvait supporter le noir, et ce depuis toujours. Sa respiration devint sifflante alors que des larmes remplirent ses yeux et que ses poing se crispèrent. Le mécheux avait l'impression d'étouffer, comme si son système respiratoire ne fonctionnait soudainement plus._

 _Alors qu'il tomba à genoux, les larmes coulant sur son visage, une main apparu dans son champ de vision, irradiant doucement._

 _La main avait doigts longs et fins. Doucement, Louis redressa la tête, les jambes tremblantes et les épaules secouées par ses sanglots silencieux. Ses yeux remontèrent sur un bras, lui aussi tout en finesse mais également musclé. Ils continuèrent, pour trouver une épaule carré mais non anguleuse, puis un cou délicat._

 _Hésitant, il finit tout de même par relever son regard. Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors en un O, petit mais sincère, dévoilant ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées._

 _Ses yeux étaient fixés dans des belles, non, des magnifiques prunelles noisette, parsemées de morceaux d'or._

 _Ces mêmes prunelles qui l'avaient bouleversé._

 _Ces mêmes prunelles qui l'avaient renversé._

 _\- Louis._

 _Le mécheux laissa son prénom rouler dans la bouche de l'inconnu, pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des frissons parcoururent son échine, et tremblant, il répondit, bien que sa gorge était totalement nouée par l'angoisse._

 _\- Q-Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _Une étincelle traversa les prunelles de l'homme, une étincelle, Louis aurait put le jurer, de peine. Un instant, il se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour provoquer cela, mais la voix, belle, vint à nouveau l'arracher de sa contemplation muette._

 _\- Viens._

 _N'importe qui ne l'aurait pas fait. N'importe qui se serais souvenus du « Ne prends pas la main d'un inconnu ». N'importe qui aurait posé une question et exigé une réponse._

 _Mais pas lui, pas Louis. L'inconnu le fascinait, l'attirait irrémédiablement. Sa main vint trouver celle de l'homme, qui lui sourit. Et ce sourire était tellement vrai, tellement sincère que le cœur du châtain se mit à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Le métis - Louis venait juste de s'en apercevoir - le releva comme s'il n'était qu'une plume, et se mit à marcher à travers le noir. Il exerçait une légère pression sur la main du mécheux, l'incitant à la fois à le suivre, mais en lui donnant le choix de le faire._

 _En marchant dans ses pas, Louis pouvait à présent voir que l'homme était plus grand que lui. Pas de beaucoup, certes, mais plus grand quand même. Alors que le châtain s'était à nouveau perdu dans la contemplation du métis, la lumière éclata, le faisant brusquement détourner les yeux._

 _Ils se trouvaient à présent main dans la main, dans une clairière à l'herbe verte et douce, bordée d'arbres, le soleil les éclairants de gracieux rayons. L'endroit dégageait une atmosphère apaisante, et, immédiatement, le mécheux se sentit à l'aise, comme si il avait toujours connu ce lieu. Alors que Louis observait avec attention la petite étendue devant lui, il sentit une nouvelle pression sur sa main. Le châtain se tourna légèrement vers l'inconnu, l'interrogeant de son regard bleuté._

 _Le sérieux qu'il lut dans les prunelles noisettes de l'intrigua encore plus si possible, et lorsqu'il comprit que le métis allait parler, il l'écouta attentivement, comme un élève assidu, bien que son regard déviait parfois sur des lèvres pleines._

 _\- Écoutes, Lou, je sais que tu trouve tout cela un peu fou, mais il faut absolument que tu me crois._

 _Leurs doigts étaient à présent enlacés, comme une habitude, comme une évidence, alors que le brun continuait de parler._

 _\- Ce n'est pas un hasard si l'on s'est vu, il y a un mois. Je ne faisais que te chercher, depuis si longtemps. Comment dire. . . Toi, moi, nous, c'est marqué dans l'univers. Mais pour eux, c'est un crime. Alors au moment où l'on se croyait en sécurité, où l'on était ensembles, ils nous ont brisés. Ils nous ont séparé, puis ils t'ont plongé dans l'Oubli. Je ne parvenais pas à te retrouver, et lorsque je trouvais une piste, il était déjà trop tard. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai réussi. Je t'ai vu, là, dans cette ville. Je me suis précipité, après tout, il allait bientôt être trop tard et je ne pouvais me permettre de te perdre une nouvelle fois._

 _L'inconnu baissa les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées avant de reprendre._

 _\- Mais je n'ai rien put faire. Je n'ai rien pu te dire, j'ai été repoussé. Nous ne pouvions nous voir que si c'était toi qui venais à ma rencontre. Alors j'ai utilisé le dernier moyen possible et je t'ai rejoins dans ton rêve. Malheureusement, le fait est là, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, mes forces s'épuisent et tu vas bientôt devoir te réveiller._

 _Sa voix se brisa un léger instant et le métis aux prunelles noisettes releva les yeux._

 _\- Je t'en prie, ne m'oublie pas, murmura t-il. Ne m'oublie pas, n'oublie pas que l'on est plus fort qu'eux. N'oublie pas que je t'aime, Lou._

 _Zayn - le prénom du métis était apparut tout naturellement dans l'esprit de Louis - avait à présent le visage de son compagnon en coupe entre ses mains, des larmes coulant sur le sien._

 _Le mécheux sentait une douleur sourde remonter dans ses entrailles alors qu'il lui semblait que l'espace entre eux devenait de plus en plus grand. Les mains du métis quittèrent le visage de Louis, qui, dans une tentative désespérée, tendit son bras en avant, essayant d'entremêler leurs doigts._

 _\- Attends ! Dis-moi au moins où je peux te trouver !_

 _La voix du châtain, aiguë de nature, avait grimpée de quelques octaves, alors que leurs mains se frôlaient sans parvenir à établir le contact. Leurs corps s'éloignaient, encore et encore, lorsque celui de Zayn s'évapora._

 _\- Parl-Parlement Hill..._

 _Le noir revient à toute allure sur le mécheux, alors que dans sa tête se rejouait la disparition du métis, de ses yeux noisettes aux éclats d'or, de son nom, de sa dernière phrase, comme une promesse._


	3. Chapitre III

16 Avril 2015, Londres

Louis se réveilla en sursaut, ses yeux saphirs grands ouverts, d'où se dégageait une tristesse infinie mêlée à un autre sentiment qui l'emplissait d'une grande excitation. Mais surtout, il avait la main sur la poitrine, là où une vive douleur lui broyait le cœur. Il se précipita, titubant, aux toilettes, alors que sa vision oscillait dangereusement . A peine fut-il arrivé qu'il se mit à vomir, et d'une main maladroite, il essaya d'empêcher ses cheveux de retomber devant son visage. Le liquide qui contenait plus de bile que de nourriture sortait de sa gorge en feu, et lorsque plus rien ne s'écoula de sa bouche, des spasmes douloureux perdurèrent, secouant son corps malmené.

Reprenant sa respiration et dégoûté de la sensation horrible qui persistait, Louis se leva avec difficulté pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Le plancher lui semblait être des sables mouvants alors qu'il parvient, tant bien que mal, à agripper le lavabo de la salle d'eau, et il eut besoin d'un moment pour ne plus avoir l'impression d'être sur un bateau.

Mais lorsqu'il releva lentement la tête, se regardant pour la première fois dans un miroir depuis un mois, un profond dégoût de soi-même le frappa de plein fouet. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir su se reprendre en main, et oui, il s'en voulait de ne pas être parti chercher le possesseur des prunelles noisettes qui l'avaient chamboulé au lieu d'être rester chez lui comme une collégienne après son premier chagrin d'amour - un violent chagrin d'amour.

 _Zayn._

Son rêve lui revient, tel un coup de marteau, puissant, violent, et cela le laissa tout tremblant, et ses jambes faillirent céder sous lui. Louis s'accrocha désespérément à la vasque et la serra de toutes ses forces, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissant alors qu'il tenait de ne pas s'effondrer comme une loque sur le sol.

 _Zayn._

Le métis apparu dans son esprit, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants, comme si il était réellement là. Mais lorsque Louis rouvrit ses paupières, l'image disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, même si toutes une foule de sensation restait encrée en lui, absolument pas décidée à partir.

 _Zayn._

La respiration du mécheux s'interrompit au moment où une certitude s'immisça dans ses pensées. Il le connaissait.

 _Ils_ se connaissaient.

Oui, ses traits coupés à la hache, il les connaissait. Oui, cette sensation de leurs corps collés, il la connaissait. Le châtain ressentait encore les doigts du brun entre les siens, il ressentait encore les frissons qui l'avaient traversées lorsque le métis avait prit son visage entre ses mains, si douces, mais en même temps, si abîmées, le prenant comme s'il était le Soleil de sa vie. C'était effrayant, et pourtant, Louis n'avait pas peur - c'était trop beau pour cela.

 _Le Parlement Hill._

Saisi d'une adrénaline inexplicable, il couru sous la douche, enlevant les deux pauvres vêtements qui le couvraient à peine d'un rapide mouvement du poignet.

Le mécheux n'avais jamais pris autant soin de son corps qu'en cet instant. Tous les produits de douche qui se trouvaient autours de lui et qui stagnaient depuis, pour certains, des années, passèrent sur sa peau. Louis se frottait, se lavait, se rinçait avec une énergie étonnante pour cette activité pourtant simple.

Il fallait tout de même avoué que ce dernier mois l'avait laissé... sale, couvert de poussière et de crasse, sans parler de l'odeur.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des reins, il était parfaitement frais et propre, et cela lui faisait un bien monstre.

\- Le plus dur est encore à faire, marmonna-t-il, la main sur le front en signe de total désespoir, devant son armoire.

Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, le mécheux n'avait aucune idée concernant la tenue qu'il devait porter. Il ne voulait pas s'habiller normalement, comme si la prochaine rencontre n'avait aucune importance, mais ne voulais pas en faire trop non plus, cela lui paraissait... et bien, trop. Les habits devant lui semblaient se moquer de son trouble, ce qui arracha un profond soupir à Louis.

Finalement, il opta pour son slim noir préféré, un tee-shirt blanc, basique mais non négligé, laissant apparaître un petit bout de son tatouage en dessous de ses clavicules. Pour harmoniser le tout, il prit des Vans également noires avec une veste en jeans de la même couleur. Mouais. De toutes façons, ce n'était comme s'il avait une idée claire de ce qu'il aurait voulu porter.

Le châtain refit un tour dans sa salle de bain, mettant deux gouttes de son parfum habituel qui n'avait presque plus d'odeur, et passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Peut importe ce qu'il faisait avec, il n'avait jamais réussi à les coiffer.

Le problème restait de savoir si il était assez _bien_ pour lui plaire.

La question repassait en boucle dans l'esprit de Louis alors qu'il se regardait d'un œil critique dans son miroir. Décidément, il n'aimait pas le moins du monde son corps.

Louis trouvait sa bouche trop fine, pas assez pulpeuse. Ses cheveux lui semblaient trop ternes, sans éclats, et ses yeux d'un bleu puissant contrastaient trop avec les cernes violettes qui se trouvaient dessous, surtout depuis les dernières semaines

Non, il ne s'aimait vraiment pas. Un nouveau soupir résonna dans la pièce, à la fois comme un appel au secours, mais en même temps, comme un encouragement pour lui-même.

Après un dernier geste pour essayer de faire quelque chose de ses pauvres mèches encore légèrement humides, il prit les clés de son appartement sur la table du salon et sortit comme un coup de vent.

Le mécheux marchait rapidement, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Il était à la fois anxieux, triste, stressé, heureux, impatient, apeuré, et rempli d'encore tout un tas de sentiments contraires qui faisaient de lui une boule de nerfs.

Un combat intérieur se déroulait en lui, et cela lui laissait la gorge désagréablement sèche. Heureusement, il connaissait le chemin par cœur et ses pieds le guidaient naturellement alors qu'il regardait par terre, se rappelant de toutes les courbes, de tous les angles d'un certain corps métissé.

Louis poussa un profond soupir, essayant de dissiper toute la tension qui l'habitait.

Il y était. Il était au Parlement Hill.

Le mécheux releva la tête, expirant une nouvelle fois. Rapidement, ses yeux parcoururent la colline, dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Mais rien. Il n'y avait pas un chat, pas une ombre humaine sur le lieu touristique. Pourtant, il y venait souvent, et le lieu lui semblait toujours si prisé. A peine eut-il pensé que c'était anormal qu'un corps étranger glissa sur son front, puis sur son nez, descendant ensuite sur ses lèvres et son menton, pour goutter par terre, laissant une traînée glacée sur son passage.

Les sourcils du châtain se froncèrent, et il leva les yeux au ciel. Ouais. Tout de suite, cela semblait plus normal. Louis comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'endroit lui semblait si vide, désespérément vide.

Il pleuvait.

Tout simplement. Les gens ne sortaient pas sous la pluie, ou du moins, il ne se baladaient pas dans un parc lorsqu'il pleuvait.

Son regard se balada une nouvelle fois sur les alentours, mais rien n'avait changé, il était seul. Tout lui semblait terne. Sans vie. Triste. Le découragement l'envahit d'un coup, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. Avait-il réellement rencontré cette personne, cet homme, ce Zayn ? Lui avait-t-il réellement demandé de venir ?

Les incertitudes tournoyaient dans sa tête, et des larmes de désespoir commençaient à envahir ses yeux bleus. Était-il fou ? Avait-il inventé tout cela ?

Il était là, seul, comme une âme en peine, au milieu d'une colline, les larmes coulant sur son visage défait, accompagnant la pluie qui tombait sur lui. C'était totalement pathétique. Comment avait-il pu croire à un simple rêve ? L'esprit de Louis était perdu dans brouillard plus grand que le monde, à douter de sa propre santé mentale. C'était bien triste.

\- Louis ?

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure. Un murmure qui avait résonné à travers le gouffre créé entre le mécheux et la réalité. Il se redressa imperceptiblement, un éclat traversant ses yeux mais il ne fit un autre geste. Il n'était pas sûr que cela ne soit qu'un simple tour de son esprit, et cette idée était paralysante.

\- Louis.

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais cette fois, il avait été plus audible que le précédent. La pluie battait aux oreilles de Louis, l'assourdissant, mais cette fois, il eut l'impression qu'un espoir fou se répandait dans son corps. Il se raidit légèrement, comme si ses muscles avaient décidé de prendre les commandes sur sa tête.

Son pied gauche se décolla de l'herbe.

Ses hanches commencèrent un mouvement rotatoire du coté inverse.

Son buste suivi.

Ses épaules accompagnèrent le pied droit qui se leva.

Son cou, sa tête finirent le mouvement.

\- Louis.

Louis releva la tête de ses Vans. Et il plongea. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans des pupilles noisettes tachetés d'or. Un regard à se damner tant il était sincère, beau, émotif, et surtout, c'était _ce_ regard.

Le métis se trouvait à quelque pas de Louis, une mèche de ses cheveux ébènes mouillés par la pluie retombant sur son front, le rendant encore plus magnifique.

L'homme amorça un pas, doucement, le tissu de son jeans moulant ses jambes que Louis devinait musclées à souhait.

Un deuxième pas suivit le premier, et un troisième, plus rapide.

Puis Louis se retrouva avec le métis qui l'enlaçait, son souffle chaud sur son cou, sans qu'il ne sache comment. Il était envahi d'émotions, et il sentait battre le cœur de l'homme sur son torse. C'était tellement agréable. Le châtain ferma un long moment les yeux, se laissant envahir par une vague de félicité. Ce sentiment lui arrachait des frissons, et ce fut la voix cassée qu'il se décida tout de même à parler.

\- Zayn.

L'interpellé releva la tête, s'éloignant légèrement du mécheux, mais le gardant dans ses bras et restant serré dans les siens. Oui, instinctivement, Louis avait passé les siens autour des hanches du plus petit, comme une habitude, comme un souvenir.

\- Zayn... Je - Il faut que tu m'expliques. Tout ce qu'il c'est passé, tout ce que j'ai oublié. S'il te plaît, il faut que tu m' _expliques._

Le métis avait ses yeux encrés dans ceux de Louis, et il ne les lâchait pas. Zayn voyait une palette d'émotion dans ce regard bleu, le même qui lui avait tant manqué. La pluie qui tombait autour d'eux n'avait à présent plus aucune importance, pas plus que le léger vent qui pourtant aurait dû les frigorifier.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer, soupira-t-il.

\- Par le début serait peut-être une bonne chose ? demanda Louis, haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, sûrement... Ça va te sembler très bizarre, voire totalement fou ou improbable, mais en fait, c'est tout à fait réel. Nous sommes... comment dire... des humais, certes, mais plus tous à fait humains. Des mutants, plus précisément. Un peu comme ceux dans les films, avec des petits ou des plus grands pouvoirs. Mais pour reprendre par le début, tu es réellement né en 1889. Oui, il y a plus de cent-dix ans, ajouta le métis, voyant que Louis allait le couper. Les gens de notre race peuvent s'arrêter de vieillir quand bon leur semble. Seulement, une fois que le processus est enclenché, c'est impossible de revenir en arrière.

\- Donc si sur un coup de tête quelqu'un arrête sa croissance, à, je ne sais pas, dix ans, il restera dans le corps d'un gamin toute sa vie ? demanda le châtain, éberlué.

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Pendant l'éternité, où jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tuer. En fait, notre fonctionnement est plutôt complexe. Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui explique ça à toi, dit le brun, passant la main dans ses cheveux. Enfin. Je disais donc, on peut se faire tuer. Comme n'importe quel être humain, par balle, arme blanche, autre, tout passe, mais on ne mourra jamais de vieillesse ou de maladies.

\- Sans blague... murmura Louis.

\- Hum hum, hocha de la tête Zayn. Aussi, chacun possède un pouvoir propre. Il peut être totalement inoffensif, ou au contraire, destructeur. Cela dépend de ta condition de, comment dire... naissance ? Sembla hésiter le métis. Oui, on va dire ça. Les personnes comme moi ont le plus souvent, quasiment toujours même, des pouvoirs inoffensifs, mais qui peuvent avoir de gros impacts. Personnellement, il m'arrive de voir des fragments d'avenirs.

\- C'est... waouh...

Louis regarda Zayn de ses yeux bleus ou se reflétaient tout un tas d'émotions, passant de la surprise à la compréhension, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent. Quelque chose dans le discours de Zayn lui semblait bizarre. Mais quoi ? Ah, si.

\- Les personnes comme toi ?

\- Je... ne suis pas « né » mutant. Par un concours de circonstances, je le suis devenu, en fait.

La partie la plus dure était passée. D'une part, Zayn venait de révéler qu'il n'était pas humain. Et qu'en plus, il n'était pas non plus un vrai mutant. Et bon sang, Louis n'était pas encore parti en courant. Mais la question qu'il posa n'était pas celle à laquelle l'homme aux cheveux noir s'attendait.

\- Est- ce que le fait que je sois donc un, _mutant_ , dit le mécheux en butant sur le mot, ait à voir avec les « dix ans » ?

\- Les dix ans ? demanda le métis, incertain.

\- Eh bien, tous les dix ans, je me retrouve dans une autre ville, comme s'y j'y avais toujours vécu. Papier, amis, histoire, tout me fait dire que j'y est passé toute ma vie. Mais je sais que c'est faux, puisque je me rappelle très bien des dix ans précédents, même si pourtant, j'ai des souvenirs d'enfance de cette nouvelle vie.

\- Ah, _ça_ ... Zayn fit une moue de bébé, que Louis trouva totalement adorable. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te l'expliquer. C'est vraiment complexe. En fait, c'est, enfin, le, ah, _merde_ , jura le basané. Je ne réussirais jamais à mettre de mot dessus. C'est, comment dire, comme un savon. Chaque fois que l'on pense avoir les mots, ils restent coincé sur ta langue et ne veulent pas sortir de ta bouche.

\- Mais tu connais la réponse ?

\- Oui. Je - ouais, je vais te montrer, souffla le plus le petit.

Le métis prit délicatement la tête du mécheux entre ses longs doigts. Il releva la sienne, gardant toujours ses yeux plongés dans les orbes bleus de Louis, avant d'approcher doucement son visage, et leurs souffles se mélangèrent. La distance entre leurs lèvres s'amenuisait, mais étrangement, le châtain ne se débâtit pas, attendant avec un frisson la suite. C'était assez étrange - et même franchement incroyable - mais Louis ne s'enfuit pas. Au lieu de cela, son regard se détacha des yeux de Zayn pour loucher sur les lèvres pleines à quelques centimètres des siennes. Et alors que son corps commençait à s'emballer, le basané rompit l'écart entre eux, écrasant leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre.

Et Louis se sentit partir en arrière.


	4. Chapitre IV

_**Petit blabla :**_ Donc voilà, ce chapitre-ci est celui contenant des propos homophobes et un peu de violence. Je dis ça, je dis rien !

* * *

 _09 Octobre 1919, Londres._

 _Lorsque Zayn ne réveilla, il aurait pu faire concurrence à un cadavre. Une fois n'étais pas coutume, l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait lui rappelait douloureusement sa propre famille. Une histoire de fils tué par ses parents, pour une sexualité déviante. Les siens lui avait - simplement - tourné le dos en apprenant son homosexualité, et bon sang, qu'est ce que ça lui avait fait mal. Enfin, il le savait, pour une famille comme la sienne, avoir un fils gay, c'était une tare. Zayn n'avait eu d'autre choix que de quitter la demeure familiale, il y a cinq ans de ça. Comme si cela n'avait pas suffit, ses amis l'avaient également renié, et là, il en était sorti avec des bleus sur tout le corps de la part de ceux avec qui il riait encore le jour précédent. Il n'était resté que Niall. Mais le blond était dans le même cas que lui, alors c'était différent._

 _Enfin, il vivait maintenant dans la campagne londonienne, loin de Bradford, ce qui n'était pas plus mal._

 _Les marches de l'escalier grincèrent alors qu'il les descendait difficilement, les pensées toujours un peu embrouillées au réveil. La même routine se répétait chaque matin, lui apportant un peu de sérénité. Cela ressemblait un peu à un rituel qui le laissait frais et sans appréhension pour le reste de la journée. Mais ce matin-ci, un étrange sentiment l'habitait. Comme si son subconscient savait que ce rituel, cette routine, allait être... brisée._

 _Tout d'abord, sa tasse de thé lui échappa des mains et se brisa sur le sol, le liquide orangé se répandant sur le carrelage. Zayn jura et nettoya rapidement les dégâts. Mais un incident n'arriva pas seul, et lorsqu'il nouait sa cravate, prêt à partir, la fin tissus se déchira entre ses doigts. Et évidement, ses autres cravates, parties au lavoir, ne seraient disponibles qu'en fin d'après-midi. Le métis remonta en vitesse dans sa chambre et chercha frénétiquement un nœud papillon qui s'accorderait avec sa tenue. Il le trouva finalement après quelques secondes. Zayn dévala les escaliers qui protestèrent à nouveau et sortit de sa maison, la fermant à clé._

 _Il monta dans la diligence qui l'attendait et salua son chauffeur, puis s'assit en poussant un soupir. Il était vrai que le basané était plutôt riche, mais il préférait le calme de la campagne à l'empressement des villes. Bon, il continuait tout de même à travailler dans un bureau à Londres, n'étant réellement pas fait pour les travaux manuels. Le métis avait des muscles, certes, mais sa force physique laissait à désirer, et il n'avait pas une si grande endurance que ça._

 _Au contraire, il excellait dans la négociation et avait un cerveau de génie. Avec Niall, son ami avec qui il était partit de Bradford, ils se complétaient et avaient décidé de créer un cabinet d'avocats. Là ou Zayn avait du mal à voir le coté pratique des choses, le blond lui ouvrait les yeux. Et quand l'irlandais n'avait pas le tact nécessaire,c'était lui qui répondait présent. Le cabinet eut vite une grande renommée, et les clients se précipitaient à sa porte, pour des affaires plus ou moins joyeuses. Enfin, elles étaient très rarement joyeuses. Les deux hommes avaient donc l'embarras du chois pour les affaires qu'ils voulaient suivre, et il était devenu coutume qu'ils s'embrouillent amicalement sur celles à suivre en priorité._

 _Zayn avait finalement obtenu grain de cause et ils choisissaient désormais les plus graves, et l'irlandais n'avait accepté que si elles étaient suffisamment rémunérées._

 _Le basané descendit de la diligence avec élégance - oui, elles étaient loin les premières fois où il trébuchait. Il avait rapidement prit l'habitude de ne pas descendre juste devant du cabinet, mais cinq cents mètres plus bas, lui laissant ainsi un temps de répit avant de plonger dans le monde du travail. Les rues commençaient doucement à se remplir, mais l'on restait loin, très loin du fourmillement de Londres lors des heures de pointe._

 _Un mauvais pressentiment habitait Zayn, et cela l'inquiétait. Son instinct ne lui faisait que rarement défaut, et cela ne le rassurait pas. Il avait comme l'impression que des yeux le suivaient, lui brûlant la nuque, mais il n'osait pas se retourner. Pas qu'il était peureux, non, mais il avait un instinct de survie quand même. Il tourna dans une petite rue, un raccourci, qui lui permettait d'arriver en face de son bâtiment. Le métis ne l'empruntait pas habituellement, ayant entendu tant d'histoires sur des femmes violées et des hommes tués dans l'ombre des rues non fréquentées que cela l'avait marqué._

 _Toutefois sa préoccupation restait la sensation de brûlure sur son cou. Il était observé, et ça, le basané en était sur. Mais tellement perdu dans ses pensées, Zayn ne regarda pas devant._

 _Il ne vit pas le groupe de six hommes plus baraqués les uns que les autres qui le regardaient d'un air mauvais._

 _Il n'entendit pas les chuchotements sur son passage._

 _Il ne calcula pas l'appel du plus grands des hommes, ni le gloussement des ses acolytes lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'il ne répondrait pas._

 _Il ne remarqua pas que l'inconnu s'était placé devant lui._

 _La collision fut évidente. Zayn sortit brusquement de son monde. Plus petit que l'homme, sa tête avait rebondie contre le haut du torse de l'inconnu. Ce dernier le prit par le devant de sa veste et plaqua le basané contre le mur qui laissa échapper un bruit à mi chemin entre le gémissement et le cri de douleur, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait Les acolytes de l'homme s'approchèrent, formant un demi cercle, avec, en son centre, Zayn et leur leader. Celui-ci s'approcha encore un peu plus près du basané, sa poigne toujours sur la veste noire._

 _\- Et bah alors sale tapette, on répond pas aux honnêtes gens ? Peut-être qu'on a perdu sa langue ? Ricana-t-il, accompagné des rires gras de sa troupe._

 _Trop sonné, le métis ne répondit pas, fronçant juste ses sourcils. Et alors qu'il allait parler, l'homme lui jeta son poing au visage, et la tête de Zayn heurta le mur sous la puissance du coup. Quelque chose de chaud et poisseux coula du front du basané qui vit des points noirs apparaître derrière ses paupières fermée._

 _\- Non, en fait, ta gueule. J'veux même pas entre un seul mot qui sorte de ta pauvre gueule d'immigré, cracha l'homme._

 _Si le début de l'altercation était flou pour le pakistanais, à partir de ce moment là, tout alla très vite, trop vite, pour qu'il suive .L'inconnu le jeta au sol et le frappa, alternant pieds et poings. Zayn compris bien vite qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, et un désespoir l'envahit quand les autres hommes s'approchèrent. Il se recroquevilla en position fœtale, la tête entre les mains, juste concentré à ne pas exprimer sa douleur. Le sang coulait de multiples coupures sur son corps, et le flot d'insultes des hommes se déversait sur lui avec autant de puissance qu'un torrent. Des « tapette », « sale gay », « connard d'immigré », « babouin », « pédé » retentissaient dans la ruelle, au même rythme que les coups étaient portés._

 _Mais quelques instants plus tard, il ne restait des cris de douleurs dans la ruelle. Et ce n'était pas ceux de Zayn. Bien qu'étant dans un état semi-comateux, il ne ressentait plus de coups. Et pourtant, il continuait de les entendre. Son cerveau, embrumé par la douleur, ne travaillait plus. Aussi, lorsque des bras le portèrent, il se laissa faire et se logea un peu plus contre la source de chaleur, acceptant avec soulagement le noir qui l'envahit._

 _11 Octobre 1919, Cité de Westminster_

 _Zayn s'éveilla doucement dans un lit. Alors qu'étonné, il se redressait, un mal de tête plus qu'intense lui broya le crane. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise et de douleur mêlées. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'il lui semblait passer sous un troupeau de chevaux sauvages, et il n'était pas du tout préparé à cela. Puis tout d'un coup, il se sentit comme enveloppé d'un cocon doux, entouré d'un corps chaud. Le basané sentit qu'on le fit basculer, et sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva la tête posée contre un torse nu. Ses mains étaient passées derrière un dos, le serrant, et ses jambes se trouvaient entremêlées à d'autres. Il y avait une main sur sa tête, jouant avec ses cheveux, et une autre sur ses reins, le maintenant contre un corps qu'il ne connaissait pas._

 _Mais en tous cas, connu ou pas, ce corps était vraiment confortable et puissant, et le métis sentait qu'à chaque endroit où il se trouvait en contact avec lui, des muscles puissant le tenait. Bercé par un souffle régulier qui s'échouait dans ses cheveux, il se calma progressivement, et la douleur reflua, pour laisser place à une intense fatigue. Toutefois, lorsqu'il voulut parler, une voix le coupa dans son élan._

 _\- Ssshh... Dors, tu en a besoin._

 _Zayn resta interdit quelques secondes et cligna des yeux, regardant le plafond de la pièce sans le voir. Comment la personne savait-elle qu'il allait parler ?_

 _Puis il s'étonna, après coup, de la voix. Au contact du corps qui l'encerclait, presque d'une manière possessive, il aurait pu jurer qu'elle serait ferme et grave. Mais non. Elle ne l'était pas, mais pas du tout. La voix était presque aiguë et douce, mais en même temps cassée et calme, tout en restant profonde. Toujours hésitant, la fatigue prit tout de même le pas sur le métis, qui se décida à l'écouter. Enfin, ce ne fut pas réellement un choix en bonne et due forme, mais les doigts caressant ses reins le convainquirent et il rejoignit les bras de Morphée dès que ses yeux se furent fermés sans pouvoir lutter contre ça._

 _12 Octobre 1919, Cité de Westminster_

 _Cette fois-ci, le réveil fut doux et ne s'accompagna pas d'un lancinant mal de tête. Le baséné papillonna des yeux et s'étonna de voir, devant lui, un torse mate et imberbe qui se soulevait doucement. Une pensée se glissa sournoisement dans son esprit, lui disant qu'en ce moment, il était souvent surpris. Puis il se rappela... d'hier ? Avant hier ? Il n'avait aucune idée de depuis combien de temps il dormait. En tout cas, il lui semblait que l'autre dormait, en tout cas. Prit d'une soudaine curiosité, le basané détailla le corps en face de lui._

 _Et nom d'un chien, c'était un très beau corps. Magnifique, même._

 _Pas qu'il ne pensait qu'au sexe, mais Zayn savait reconnaître une belle personne quand il en croisait. Et puis, il n'y avait pas d'autres qualificatifs. Le corps n'était pas parfait, des cicatrices en témoignait, mais elles en faisaient parties et rendaient le tout saisissant. Le regard du métis passa des bras musclés à un torse plus que bien fait. Des tatouages sillonnaient la peau bronzé, et Zayn devinait que d'autres devaient se cacher là ou il ne pouvait pas les voir. L'encre se trouvait un peu partout, et certaines de ses marques n'avaient aucuns rapports entre elles. De larges épaules finissaient le tout, et lorsque le pakistanais releva la tête, voulant observer le visage qui devait combler ce corps d'Apollon, il plongea dans un océan d'un bleu à se damner._

 _Le métis songea vaguement que soit il rêvait, soit il était fou. Ou sinon, ce qu'il se passait était la réalité, mais dans ce cas là, il y avait définitivement un problème._

 _Zayn cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois, mais il restait plongé dans un regard bleu azur._

 _Il était donc dans les bras d'un canon. Dans son lit. Torse nu. Il n'était pas fou, et ne rêvait pas. Il y avait vraiment un problème._

 _\- Bon matin, je suppose._

 _Le métis sortit brusquement de ses pensées, et les mains derrière son dos le lui caressèrent presque machinalement._

 _\- ... Bon-jour ?_

 _Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de l'homme, et le basané crut fondre devant toute la douceur qu'il dégageait. De belles mèches tombaient sur le front de l'homme et elles paraissaient si douces. Tellement douces que Zayn avait une folle envie de passer sa main dedans mais il se retint, et, à la place, se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Son regard se posa sur le peau de l'homme, là aussi assez bronzée et lisse._

 _\- Mais vous êtes qui ?_


	5. Chapitre V

_12 Octobre 1919, Cité de Westminster_

 _Zayn se mordit brusquement la lèvre, honteux de ne pas avoir posé sa question d'une manière plus... moins... enfin, d'une autre manière. Ce comportement ressemblait à celui de Niall, mais sûrement pas au sien. Le blond avait sérieusement commencé à déteindre sur lui. Mais le mécheux posa un doigt sur la lèvre du basané et celui-ci, étonné, relâcha la pression que ses dents exerçaient dessus._

 _\- Là, dit l'autre homme avec satisfaction, avant de reprendre. Je m'appelle Louis. Louis William Tomlinson._

 _\- Louis ? demanda le métis, songeant que ça lui allait plutôt bien - mais la question restait de savoir si un prénom pouvait bien aller à quelqu'un._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_

 _\- Avec toi ? dit le mécheux, levant un sourcil._

 _\- Non. Enfin oui. Dans mon lit._

 _Louis – décidément, Zayn aimait bien son prénom - éclata de rire, et le métis le sentit tressauter dans... ses bras ? Gêné, il les enleva précipitamment d'autour la taille de l'autre et les croisa sur son torse, le décollant de celui de Louis. Il sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge et en cet instant, il bénit la couleur de sa peau._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ris ? Marmonna-t-il._

 _C'est que pour le coup, il allait finit par ne plus être gêné mais vexé, et le mécheux, en le voyant, réussit tant bien que mal à se calmer. Il garda cependant un sourire en coin, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que Zayn avait déjà vue quelque part, même s'il était incapable de dire où._

 _\- Tu me tutoies maintenant ? dit-il, haussant à nouveau un sourcil._

 _\- Tu le fais bien. Et puis on est ensemble, dans un lit, presque nus. On ne vouvoie pas les gens dans ses moments-là, répondit Zayn, les yeux plissés en se demandant toujours comment, justement, ils avaient pu arriver dans cette situation._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui. Et réponds à ma question, s'il te plaît._

 _\- Laquelle ?_

 _Le métis soupira, à la fois d'amusement et d'exaspération. Ce Louis lui embrouillait les idées. En plus, il était horriblement beau et le basané devait s'interdire à tout instant de poser ses lèvres sur celles... délicatement rosées du châtain. Zayn secoua la tête et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux._

 _\- Les deux._

 _\- ... Lorsqu'on sera à table. J'ai faim, toi aussi, alors tu me poseras tes question une fois qu'on aura le ventre plein._

 _Les yeux de Zayn brillèrent d'indignation et il lança un regard noir à Louis qui lui rendit un sourire éclatant. Le métis renifla, arrachant un nouveau sourire au mécheux. Mais lorsque celui-ci se sépara de lui, le métis ressentit comme un vide en lui. Comme si il lui manquait une partie de lui. C'était terriblement étrange. Trop étrange même, alors Zayn décida de ne pas s'attarder sur cela et se leva à la suite de son ... ami ? Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait le définir._

 _Le froid lui enveloppa les jambes et il se rendit compte que s'ils étaient tous deux torses-nus, Louis portait un pantalon qui le moulait merveilleusement bien tandis que lui ne se trouvait qu'en boxer. Il se hâta donc d'enfiler un jeans qui traînait sur une chaise et sortit de la chambre._

 _Une bonne odeur l'accueillit en bas, et lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, le mécheux était déjà en train de préparer à manger. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'étonnement lorsqu'il vit cela, parce que bon sang, jamais personne n'avait fait la cuisine à sa place depuis qu'il habitait ici, et voir Louis le faire était encore une fois vraiment étrange._

 _-Ah, tu es là, fit l'autre homme en tournant la tête, interrompant le métis dans ses pensées. Tu peux me passer le sel ? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé._

 _Décidément, Zayn avait l'impression d'être toujours étonné par Louis depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il l'avait vu calme la première fois, rieur la deuxième, et il le voyait à présent appliqué. Quelle serait la prochaine chose ? Néanmoins, le basané secoua brièvement la tête pour remettre en place ses idées, et alla chercher l'ingrédient voulu pour le lui donner._

 _\- Merci. J'espère que tu aimes les œufs au plat ?_

 _\- Ouais, j'apprécie, sourit Zayn._

 _Le métis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder l'avancement de la cuisson par-dessus l'épaule du mécheux, plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres. Cette différence de taille ne le dérangeait absolument pas, et puis, après tout, il n'avait aucune raison pour s'en inquiéter. Si Louis avait voulut le tuer, et bien, premièrement, cela n'aurait pas été ses quelques centimètres en plus qui auraient fait la différence, et en plus, Zayn ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait attendu son réveil. Et puis même, pourquoi serait-il en train de lui faire à manger alors ? D'ailleurs, une bonne odeur le ramena sur Terre, et il regarda ce pour quoi il s'était hissé._

 _Dans la poêle fricassaient joyeusement deux œufs accompagnés de deux tranches de bacons légèrement dorés._

 _\- Du bacon ?_

 _\- Oui, je les cuisine comme ça. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses !_

 _Le châtain avait tourné la tête et lui adressa un nouveau sourire éclatant. Ils étaient près l'un de l'autre, et le cœur de Zayn s'agita follement dans sa poitrine. En fait, c'était le contraire d'il y a seulement quelques minutes lorsque leurs corps s'étaient détachés. Autant il avait eu froid à ce moment, autant maintenant, une douce chaleur se répandait dans son organisme. C'était complexe, paradoxal, le basané n'appréciait pas cela._

 _Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien quand cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas lui souriait ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Enfin. Encore une fois, il décida de ne pas s'attarder dans ses pensées et partit mettre la table, où il s'installèrent quelques minutes plus tard_

 _\- Donc qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Commença le métis, assez interrogateur._

 _Louis poussa un léger soupir et passa un bras derrière le dossier de la chaise, s'y appuyant._

 _\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier matin ?_

 _Zayn fronça les sourcils. Hier matin ?_

 _\- Je suis simplement parti... non, je ne suis pas parti travailler._

 _Le basané fronça un peu plus les sourcils quand il énonça sa phrase. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait hier matin ? Pourtant, il était sûr d'être parti de chez lui - même qu'il avait eu un problème de cravate._

 _\- Tu dors depuis hier, dit lentement Louis. Je t'ai trouvé hier matin dans une rue à te faire, comment dire... démolir ? Oui, démolir._

 _La stupeur se montra sur le visage du métis. Il s'était fait agressé ? Sa mâchoire se contracta alors que certains instants lui revenait en mémoire. Effectivement, maintenant, il se rappelait bien des hommes, et des... coups qu'il avait encaissé. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas mal alors ? Le mécheux indiqua du menton le torse de Zayn et celui-ci baissa les yeux. Il y avait bien des hématomes d'un peu toutes les couleurs et quelques coupures soignées, et le tout était assez étrange._

 _\- Les coups n'ont pas étés si forts que ça, mais très nombreux. Les coupures étaient plus faites pour faire saigner que pour faire mal. Néanmoins, si ça peut te rassurer, les bonhommes sont à l'hôpital, et pas près d'en sortir._

 _Nouveau visage. Cette foi-ci, le sourire du châtain était bestial. Le basané réprima un frisson, mais lorsqu'il y réfléchit, cela n'expliquait pas la présence du mécheux ici._

 _\- Comment as-tu su où j'habitais ? Demanda-t-il._

 _\- Papiers d'identité, répondit Louis, un sourire en coin._

 _Le métis hocha la tête, réfléchissant un instant à la réponse. Ouais, c'était logique._

 _\- Tu aurais pu joindre quelqu'un à mon travail. Mais tu es resté. Pourquoi ?_

 _Quelque part, Zayn avait peur de la réponse du mécheux, parce que bon sang, peut être que Louis était tout de même un psychopathe. Et en voyant le visage de celui-ci, son inquiétude augmenta d'un cran. Le visage de Louis avait perdu le sourire en coin qu'il abordait il y a quelques instants et s'était refermé. Ses yeux n'étaient plus d'un bleu cyan ou pétillait la joie de vivre, mais d'un bleu marine, comme l'océan où se reflétait une tempête, et ill paraissait tourmenté et gêné à la fois._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, hésita-t-il après un instant de flottement. Je ne sais vraiment pas. C'est comme si on m'en empêchait. Je n'en en ai pas envie. C'est étrange, je ne veux pas te quitter depuis que je t'ai en vu dans cette rue, alors que je ne te connais pas. Non, je ne sais vraiment pas._

 _Louis fronça les sourcils, redressant légèrement la tête avant de reprendre._

 _\- Tu... me fais l'effet d'un aimant, je n'arrive pas à me détacher de toi. Quand je t'ai aperçu pour la première fois, je t'ai suivi des yeux, jusqu'à ce que disparaisse dans cette ruelle. A ce moment là, j'ai ressentit un vide, c'était foutrement horrible. Et quand j'ai entendu des bruits de coups, tu... Enfin, j'ai vu rouge, et j'ai envoyé tes agresseurs à l'hôpital._

 _Il secoua la tête, un léger rire incertain lui échappant._

 _\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu me fais un de ses effets, c'est indéniable, mais tellement... frustrant. Et puis, ce n'est pas juste physique, non, même si t'es vraiment, fit-il avec un geste de la main, juste magnifique, c'est quand tu t'es accroché à moi, dans la ruelle, je ... whao. C'était un truc de fou. J'en ai encore des frissons. Et le pire, c'est que je ne te connaissais pas. Ni ton nom, ni ta famille, ni rien. Et je voulais quand même rester avec toi. C'est totalement illogique et irraisonnable, mais je ne pouvais pas t'amener à l'hôpital et repartir comme ça._

 _Zayn était bouche-bée, fixant l'autre homme qui avait détourné les yeux. Le monologue de Louis l'avait retourné dans tous les sens. Il avait l'air tellement sincère, et ses yeux, bon sang, ses yeux. Ils étaient passés à un bleu clair saisissant lorsqu'il parlait de lui, et c'était juste tellement beau que le métis en perdait son anglais. Le pire, c'était que d'une certaine manière, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait, sauf que lui n'aurait pas été capable de mettre les mots sur cela._

 _\- Zayn, murmura-t-il après s'être inconfortablement raclé la gorge._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Je m'appelle Zayn Jawaad Malik._

 _Louis le regarda avec attention, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose sur le visage de Zayn qui l'indiquerait que tout était une blague. C'était à son tour de ne pas bien comprendre l'autre, et c'était réellement perturbant. Un sourire attendri se dessina sur le visage du basané qui découvrait encore une autre facette de Louis, celle où il perdait tous ses moyens._

 _\- Mais, je, tu, enfin, tu ne me jettes pas dehors ? Réussi-t-il à dire._

 _Ce fut plus fort que lui, et le basané rit doucement. Le châtain le regarda, encore plus étonné, et totalement perplexe par cela._

 _\- Pourquoi je te repousserais ?_

 _Le mécheux fit une moue gêné, fronçant le nez, comme si il avait peur que Zayn comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire._

 _\- En général, quand on dit aux gens que l'on est attiré par les hommes et que tu en es un, ça... comment dire, ne passe pas vraiment._

 _\- Ah, ça, je sais. On voit ces réactions souvent, c'est pour ça que je ne m'affiche pas, dit Zayn en secouant la tête._

 _Et, à vrai dire, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment les hommes qui l'avait... tabassé pouvaient être au courant de cela. Mais Louis releva la tête qu'il avait baissée, une douce lueur dans ses prunelles, et le basané oublia totalement les hommes, parce que mince, à présent, Louis avait l'air... surpris mais dans le bon sens du terme._

 _\- Tu es...gay ?_

 _\- Oui, répondit Zayn en souriant, bien que tout de même un peu gêné._

 _\- Et tu-_

 _\- Je ressens la même chose._

 _\- Et tu es au courant que l'on se connaît depuis approximativement deux jours et qu'on se dit que l'on est attiré l'un par l'autre ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _Zayn s'appuya sur le dossier de se chaise, soufflant légèrement en secouant la tête. Tout cela était un truc totalement impossible et incroyable et bon sang, cela ne le dérangeait même pas juste parce que le sourire qui s'était affiché sur le visage de Louis valait tout l'or du monde._


	6. Chapitre VI

_Ils s'observaient mutuellement, apprenant le visage de l'autre, retenant courbes et angles, lignes droites et lignes brisées. Leurs assiettes, vides, traînaient sur la table._

 _Bizarrement, comme ça, ils avaient l'air d'un vieux couple, profitant simplement de la sérénité que chacun envoyait à l'autre. Mais une question essentielle minait le métis, et il finit par prendre la parole maladroitement._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas Zayn._

 _Entendre son prénom rouler dans la bouche du châtain fit frissonner le dit-Zayn, qui s'imagina pendant quelques instants dans quelles autres occasions il aurait pu le lui murmurer. Il rougit brusquement en se rendant compte à quoi il pensait et préféra enchaîner, espérant que Louis n'avait pas eût conscience de son trouble._

 _\- Tu peux rester ici, tu sais. Tu ne gêneras pas. Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu partes. Enfin, si tu veux rester, bégaya presque le basané._

 _Le mécheux parut sortir d'une longue réflexion en relevant la tête. Il cligna des yeux quelques secondes puis un sourire éclaira son visage, et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller, au plus grand bonheur de Zayn._

 _\- Sérieux ?_

 _\- Si je te le propose ! Sourit tranquillement le basané, avant de reprendre._ _Mais, je viens d'y penser. Tu n'as pas d'affaires à récupérer ?_

 _\- Non, je n'ai rien. Cela fait un peu plus de trois mois que je vis par-ci par-là, expliqua le châtain, avec un geste vague._

 _Le métis se sentit immédiatement intrigué par la vie de Louis, et la discussion dévia rapidement entre eux. C'était si naturel, et les sujets de conversation s'enchaînaient. Ainsi, Zayn appris de Louis qu'il avait quatre sœurs, dont des jumelles. Aussi, il aimait rire, et faire rire. Quant au châtain, il apprit que le métis était plus jeune que lui de deux ans. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il l'attirait de manière incontrôlable, et il aimait de plus en plus ce qu'il découvrait de lui. Comme le fait que Zayn prenait excessivement soin de ses cheveux, et que son meilleur ami les avaient bruns teints en blond._

 _Toutefois, lorsque le métis avait commencé à parler de son meilleur ami, la jalousie avait noué ses entrailles. Il avait serré les poings, et lorsque Zayn l'avait remarqué, il était resté interdit quelques instants puis avait éclaté de rire, expliquant au mécheux que l'irlandais n'étais que son meilleur ami et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux qui serait supérieur à une grande amitié._

 _Le soulagement qui avait alors envahit le plus vieux l'avait remué jusque dans ses entrailles et les bavardages reprirent de plus belle, après que le métis eu prévenu le blond qu'il serait absent quelques jours. Ce dernier ne lui avait fait aucune remarques, juste un « Préviens avant la prochaine fois crétin, j'me suis fait un sang d'encre ! » mi-joyeux, mi-exaspéré._

 _\- Pomme de terre – jambon, ça marche ?_

 _Zayn se frotta la nuque, réellement gêné. Habituellement, il ne mangeait presque qu'en ville, et il n'avait vraiment pas grand-chose chez lui. Mais Louis lui offrit un sourire, mais pas un sourire désolé, non, un sourire sincère, qui se reflétait dans ses yeux._

 _\- Super ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas mangé quelque chose de potable ! Quoique... Le mécheux parut réfléchir un instant puis reprit. Si. En fait, les œufs de ce matin n'étaient pas si mauvais. Et l'en-cas de ce midi était super agréable. Et puis, si jamais on rate le repas, j'espère qu'il restera quand même des aliments qui n'ont pas besoin de préparation. De toutes façons..._

 _Le métis ne put se retenir de rire légèrement face au babillage incessant du plus vieux, qui ne le remarqua pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, tandis que Zayn écoutait Louis déblatérer sur les repas et comment ils pouvaient être préparés. En fait, il était incapable de détourner son attention de lui. C'était fou, en une seule journée, le mécheux était rentré dans sa vie et l'avait totalement retournée. Il ne se voyait déjà plus sans lui, et s'il essayait de s'imaginer dans quelques années, il voyait le châtain avec lui. Et son sourire lui envoyait des frissons si agréables, tandis qu'un seul contact de leurs peaux suffisait à l'embraser._

 _Dépendant. Il était bel et bien dépendant. Sans s'en être rendu compte, Zayn s'était approché de Louis, qui, sous le regard étrange du brun, s'était tu. Ils étaient plus près, de plus en plus près. Ne sachant que faire, le mécheux avait reculé d'un pas, puis deux, et il avait fini par heurter le mur de son dos. Mais cela n'avait pas arrêté le métis qui se plaça qu'à seulement quelques pas du corps du plus vieux._

 _De sa main, il caressa les lèvres_ _de Louis_ _entrouvertes par la surprise. Son pouce passa sur sa lèvre inférieure, découvrant sa texture, si douce et si agréable au toucher. Il regarda le mouvement de son pouce, presque hypnotisé tant il était absorbé par sa découverte._

 _Le plus vieux, quant à lui, contemplait le visage perdu du métis, savourant le contact de sa peau sur ses lèvres._

 _Mais perdus dans leurs mutuelles observations, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, et ils n'avaient pas remarqué que leurs corps étaient à présent collés. La tension qu'ils dégageaient était presque palpable, alors que pourtant, ils ne faisaient aucun geste, si ce n'est le mouvement du pouce de Zayn. On aurait quasiment pu voir une bulle d'intimité autour d'eux._

 _A présent, seul le bras du basané séparait leurs deux torses, et ce dernier sentait le souffle du plus âgé rebondir sur son nez, à seulement quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Leurs respirations étaient désorganisées, sifflantes, et un peu bruyantes. Les mains du mécheux, auparavant collées à plat sur le mur, se déplacèrent et virent se poser délicatement sur la taille du basané. Mais juste ce mouvement suffit à réveiller celui-ci, qui, se rendant compte de leur proximité, se mit à cligner des yeux, puis bafouiller._

 _\- Euh... je ne voulais pas,... je - Désolé, pardon._

 _Zayn était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et là, même sa couleur de peau ne parvenait pas à le masquer. Il essaya de se dégager tant bien que mal de la faible emprise de Louis sur sa taille, qui était trop étonné pour réagir. Mais lorsque ses mains ne furent plus en contact avec la fine taille du basané, il eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau sur le visage. Ses esprits repris, il attrapa la main du métis qui s'éloignait de quelques pas, face à lui, la tête baissée, toujours débitant des excuses. D'une torsion du poignet, il l'attira à nouveau contre son corps, poussant presque un gémissement de contentement lorsqu'il sentit le léger poids de Zayn sur lui._

 _\- Tu... hum..._

 _\- Ssshh... le coupa le mécheux._

 _Le silence envahit à nouveau la pièce, bien que, si proche l'un de l'autre, ils pouvaient entendre les battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs, prêts à sortir de leurs poitrines. Tandis que c'était au plus jeune de regarder son aîné avec incompréhension, mais aussi appréhension, celui-ci se mordait la lèvre, ne sachant s'il devait aller ou non jusqu'au bout de son idée._

 _Cependant, la bouche de Zayn l'attirait._

 _Beaucoup._

 _Énormément._

 _Bien trop._

 _Alors quelques secondes plus tard, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'y déposer la sienne._

 _Ce fut comme une explosion. Des papillons volaient dans l'estomac de Zayn, plus de papillons qu'il n'y en aurait jamais sur Terre. Leurs lèvres étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elles se comblaient magnifiquement, parfaitement bien, comme leurs corps plus tôt dans la journée._

 _\- Zayn ..._

 _Le dit-Zayn se mit à sourire contre les lèvres du châtain. Il lui mordilla une nouvelle fois la lèvre inférieure et la coinça entre ses dents, la suçotant doucement, presque tendrement. Les mains du mécheux dessinaient des figures abstraites sur la peau du basané après s'être faufilées sous sa chemise. Parfois, elles appuyaient plus fort, comme pour témoigner du plaisir que le Louis ressentait. Mais s'il aimait quand Zayn prenait des initiatives, il n'aimait pas se soumettre et exécuta un demi-tour, plaquant le plus petit contre le mur sur lequel ils s'appuyèrent._

 _\- Louis !_

 _Un rire profond succéda au petit grognement de Zayn. Cependant, il ne s'y attarda pas et avant que le métis ne put dire une quelconque chose, le plus vieux avait déjà reprit sa bouche en otage. Sa langue vint demander l'entrée de la bouche de Zayn, caressant avec amusement les lèvres offertes. Le métis crut fondre devant la douceur de Louis, et il ouvrit rapidement la bouche, donnant le début à un ballet sensuel._

 _Ils cherchaient tous les deux à avoir le contrôle, et pourtant, ils ne voulaient pas se précipiter. Ils se découvraient, certes charnellement, presque intimement, mais ils se découvraient tout de même pour la première fois. Les mains du brun s'immisçaient dans les mèches du plus vieux, les décoiffant avec légèreté. Puis lorsque Louis appuya sur la taille du basané, celui-ci se cambra, laissant un gémissement sortir de sa gorge. Gémissement vite avalé par le châtain, qui prit ainsi le contrôle du baiser._

 _Leurs souffles commençant à se faire rares, leurs lèvres se détachèrent dans un léger bruit, qui montrait la non-envie de ce geste. Ils collèrent leurs fronts, les mains toujours en contact avec le corps de l'autre, comme s'ils profitaient de la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient. Les yeux du basané brillaient, et ses prunelles, habituellement d'un noisette parsemé d'or, étaient maintenant sombres pétillantes. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, encore rouges et gonflées de leurs baisers, qui laissa apparaître sa langue rosée derrières ses dents._

 _Louis crut fondre devant cette vision, si... pure. Inspirant une dernière fois, il prit la parole, ses mains caressant toujours le dos du métis._

 _\- ...Whao...Tu - c'était génial, ça._

 _Le sourire du métis se fit plus grand, plus sensuel, mais il restait si innocent, comme s'il n'en avait pas conscience. Il se rapprocha encore plus du châtain, si cela était possible, et fit coulisser ses mains sur ses joues, son cou, ses épaules, son dos, la chute de ses reins, tout en les suivant du regard._

 _\- Tu... n'es pas mal non plus..._

 _Louis frotta son nez à celui du métis, et ce dernier laissa échapper un petit rire qui réchauffa le cœur du plus vieux._

 _\- Tu sais, personne n'a jamais réussi à me faire ressentir autant de choses dans un seul baiser, souffla-t-il._

 _\- Il y en a eu tant que ça d'autres ?_

 _\- Pas tant que ça. Surtout des coups d'un soir en fait, répondit le mécheux._

 _Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ces mots refroidirent considérablement Zayn qui s'éloigna, légèrement paniqué. Et s'il n'était rien pour Louis ? S'il était juste une aventure d'un soir ? Il ne pourrait pas le supporter._

 _La bulle qu'avaient crée les deux jeunes hommes se brisa par la réaction du métis, et le châtain retomba brusquement dans la réalité. Les mains du basané n'étaient plus sur lui, et il n'avait plus ses propres mains sur son corps. Zayn s'était considérablement éloigné, et à présent, la table de la cuisine les séparait._

 _\- Zayn ?_

 _Le métis ne répondit pas, ses doigts agrippant toujours le dossier d'une chaise en bois, si forts que ses jointures blanchissaient. Il se contentait de regarder le plus âgé, et ses yeux transmettaient à Louis toute sa ... peur ?_

 _\- Hé, Zayn ?_

 _Toujours aucune réaction. Inquiet, le mécheux se décolla du mur, voulant approcher le basané. Mais celui-ci parut revenir à la vie et il paillonna des yeux, se reculant en trébuchant légèrement._

 _\- Ne – ne, bégaya-t-il. Recule !_

 _\- Mais-_

 _\- Non ! Ne – ne t'approche pas !_

 _La main du métis s'était dressée devant lui, tel un rempart. Il respirait difficilement, rapidement, et cela ne cessait d'affoler Louis. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, mais jamais Zayn ne lui avait dit qu'il avait des crises comme ça !_

 _\- Zayn, -_

 _\- Non, non, non ! Cria le métis en s'effondrant au sol._

 _Son dos s'appuya au mur à l'opposé de la pièce, comme s'il cherchait à s'enfoncer dedans, tandis que ses longues jambes étaient remontées contre son torse. Des larmes coulaient des pupille noisettes du métis alors qu'il marmonnait des phrases sans queue ni tête. Le plus vieux était statique, totalement paralysé par la réaction de son brun. Qu'était t-il censé faire face à ça ?_

 _Les sanglots qui retentirent le sortirent de sa léthargie, et il lui sembla entendre son cœur se fendre en voyant la forme brisée du métis recroquevillé sur lui-même._

 _Il ne prit pas un instant pour réfléchir et s'élança vers Zayn, qui, toujours perdu dans ses pleurs, ne le vit pas arriver. C'est pourquoi ce fut un hoquet de stupeur qui rompit ses sanglots lorsqu'il se sentit plaqué contre un torse puissant et entouré de bras chaleureux. Mais quand il reconnut un parfum doux, quelque chose qui rappelait les prés, le parfum de Louis, ses larmes redoublèrent, perturbant le châtain qui tentait pourtant de le réconforter comme il pouvait._


	7. Chapitre VII

_13 Octobre 1919, Cité de Westminster_

 _Louis se réveilla douloureusement, une crampe lui faisant souffrir le martyre dans le bas de son dos. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement où il se trouvait ni pourquoi il était dans une position pareille, mais à l'instant où ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière, tout se remit en place dans son esprit. La cuisine était toujours la même, et un coup d'œil vers le bas lui prouva que non, tout cela n'avait pas été un rêve. Dans ses bras, les poings serrés agrippant sa chemise, Zayn dormait, et sur ses joues, les traces qu'avaient laissées ses larmes étaient encore présentes._

 _Des traces qui contrastaient avec la barbe de trois jours du métis, et que le mécheux ne souhaitait jamais revoir sur ce visage._

 _Sa main vint d'elle-même caresser le visage du métis, passant sur ses pommettes, son front, son nez, ses lèvres._ _À_ _cet endroit, ses gestes se firent plus lents tandis qu'il se rappelait le fantastique baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Bon sang. Un sourire léger se dessina sur son visage. C'était fascinant à quel point le brun avait une emprise presque totale sur lui, sûrement sans même le savoir. Lorsque Zayn dormait, il souriait. Quand Zayn l'embrassait, il s'envolait. Quand Zayn était triste, il se sentait mal. Louis avait l'impression d'avoir régler tout son être sur l'autre homme._

 _Et dire que le mécheux cherchait depuis si longtemps un point d'attache, un repère, quelqu'un qui serait un pilier sur lequel il pourrait se reposer et avec qui il pourrait rester. Et alors qu'il avait presque abandonné, désillusionné, il était tombé sur Zayn. Mais au fur et à mesure que le mécheux le regardait, la culpabilité l'envahissait. Comment pourrait-il lui avouer..._

Ça ?

 _Le plus vieux secoua brusquement la tête, ne voulant pas y penser, du moins, pas tout de suite. Ses cheveux retombèrent sur son front en des mèches désordonnées. Il lui dirait quand le moment sera venu. Et puis il refusait de perdre le basané, surtout pas pour quelque chose comme ça. Ce serait trop stupide, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais surtout, il ne le supporterait pas._

 _Perdu dans ses réflexions, le châtain ne vit pas que le métis s'était réveillé, ni qu'il le regardait. Enfin, le plus juste serait de dire qu'il le dévorait des yeux._

 _\- Louis._

 _L'interpellé sursauta légèrement, et son regard tomba dans les prunelles noisette qu'il aimait tant. Étrangement, il y avait quelque chose entre eux qui faisait que tout était tellement... naturel. Il semblait juste... normal les deux hommes se parlent comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, ou, juste, qu'ils se réveillent dans les bras de l'autre. Si Louis connaissait auparavant la définition du paradis, il lui semblait qu'elle avait radicalement changé au moment ou le plus petit l'avait appelé, encore fatigué._

 _Toutefois, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux lorsqu'il repensa à la terreur qui l'avait envahit hier lorsque le métis avait eu une espèce de crise de nerfs, et Louis enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Zayn._

 _\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Tu m'a fait si peur, j'ai cru que je te perdais. Nom d'un chien, Zayn, ne refais plus jamais ça._

 _La voix du plus vieux était nouée par la peur, et il serrait compulsivement ses doigts dans le dos du basané. Zayn déplaça ses bras, entourant le corps du mécheux, pour dessiner de doux cercles un peu hésitants sur la chute de ses reins._

 _\- Hé, Lou', je suis désolé. J'ai juste eu peur et-_

 _\- Mais de quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as eu si peur ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu paniques comme ça?_

 _Le châtain avait fini sa phrase dans un souffle. Il respirait l'odeur du métis, essayant tant bien que mal de réfléchir. Le métis caressa distraitement le dos de Louis, honteux et désolé. Surtout honteux en fait._

 _\- J'ai eu peur de ne pas savoir te, hum, convenir ? dit-il. Merde, je suis quasiment vierge ! Au besoin, j'ai ma main droite et c'est tout... Et toi, tu arrives, si... si parfait, si tout, et j'ai peur que tu partes dès qu'on, enfin, tu vois, bafouilla le basané._

 _Les pensées de Louis commencèrent à déraper au moment où une adorable rougeur tamisée apparue sur les joues de Zayn. C'est sûr, il ne dirait jamais non si le plus jeune lui demandait de lui apprendre. Toutefois, en regardant le basané, il vit bien que ce n'était pas de ça qu'il avait besoin, mais de tendresse et de réconfort. D'être rassuré, en somme._

 _Il essuya alors les traces des larmes du métis, puis, du pouce, Louis releva la tête du métis qui trifouillait ses mains._

 _\- Hé, Zayn... commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots. Ne dis pas que je suis parfait. Ne le pense même pas. C'est si stupide et si faux. Et jamais je ne te forcerais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Je préfère juste un de tes baisers à une partie de jambes en l'air, crois moi. On ira à ton rythme, j'irais avec toi. Je... et oh, puis merde !_

 _Se disant que parfois, il valait mieux agir que parler, le plus vieux se jeta sur les lèvres de Zayn, à la fois délicatement et sauvagement. Instinctivement, ce dernier répondit à son baiser. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, se quittèrent, se retrouvèrent. Ce n'était pas un baiser comme la dernière fois, là, il n'y avait pas autant de douceur ni autant de tendresse. C'était différent, totalement différent. Leurs lèvres se rencontraient avec passion, et leurs langues se battaient violemment._

 _Et pourtant, ce baiser était rempli d'excuse, d'une volonté de faire mieux, et de quelque chose qui ressemblait diablement à des sentiments. Le métis tenait fermement les cheveux du châtain entre ses doigts, leur faisant subir de douces tortures, tandis que le mécheux, lui, agrippait les cuisses du basané par le dessous. Il avait enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille de Louis, les coinçant entre son dos, le mur et le sol. Mais un grognement retentit, cassant toute l'atmosphère dans laquelle ils étaient._

 _\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda le châtain, sa phrase résonnant à travers la pièce._

 _Il vit le métis rougir et haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui avouer._

 _\- Tu... Ne te moque pas de moi._

 _\- Moi ? Jamais !_

 _Le ton de Louis était mi-sérieux, mi-ironique, et le métis leva les yeux au ciel, amusé._

 _\- Mon estomac. Avec ce qui c'est passé hier, on n'a pas mangé, et j'ai trop faim._

 _L'incrédulité se lit sur le visage du vieux, qui s'attendait à quelque chose de plus... gros. Mais l'hilarité le gagna bien vite, et il dut se mordre la lèvre, encore rougie par leur précédent baiser, pour se retenir de rire._

 _\- Je pense que l'on va donc devoir se cuisiner quelque chose._

 _\- Je suis totalement d'accord._

 _L'estomac de Zayn se manifesta à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, le mécheux ne put y faire grand-chose, puisqu'il explosa sincèrement de rire._

 _\- Hé !_

 _Le plus petit donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de Louis. Par la même occasion, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours accroché comme un koala au châtain. Une rougeur remonta à nouveau sur ses joues, bien que pour une raison différente que la précédente fois._

 _\- Euh... Lou' ?_

 _\- Oui ? répondit ce dernier, tentant de calmer son rire._

 _\- Tu pourrais... lâcher mes cuisses ?_

 _Le châtain baissa le regard, et remarqua que, effectivement, il les tenait toujours au-dessus des siennes._

 _\- Ah, euh, oui, pas de soucis._

 _Lorsqu'il les lâcha, Zayn se releva tant bien que mal, et tendit la main à Louis pour l'aider à se lever. Lorsque leurs mains furent en contact, un agréable frisson parcourut leurs corps, les faisant trembler jusque dans leurs orteils. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, apportant un instant de flottement, puis le ventre du basané se contracta._

 _\- Bon._ _À_ _table ?_

 _\- Allez, on y va, répondit le plus vieux en riant._

 _14 Novembre 1919, Cité de Westminster_

 _Louis poussa un soupir, ses doigts massant l'arrête de son nez. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois qu'il vivait avec le métis, et il ne s'en lassait absolument pas. Leurs... sentiments grandissaient encore et toujours, et n'importe quelle personne qui les voyait était obligée d'admettre que les deux hommes vivaient en parfaite harmonie un merveilleux amour. Le meilleur ami de Zayn, Niall, trouvait d'ailleurs que le basané était en permanence sur un nuage._

 _Évidement_ _, Louis et Zayn se disputaient parfois, mais rien de bien grave, étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre._

 _Le plus jeune travaillait tandis que Louis s'occupait de la maison lorsqu'il n'était pas dans le pub où il avait eu l'emploi de serveur, puis, à leur plus grand plaisir, leur quotidien se remplissait de plus en plus de câlins et de baisers, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais passé le cap._

 _Et c'était bien cela le problème du mécheux. Pas qu'il était un assoiffé de sexe qui n'avait pas eu sa dose journalière, non, juste que le châtain savait qu'il devait parler de_ ça _avant. Il sentait que leurs caresses devenaient de plus en plus insistantes, il fallait le dire, à son plus grand plaisir. Cela se ressentait également dans l'atmosphère, qui était de plus en plus sensuelle, à vrai dire, de plus en plus charnelle également._

 _Donc le plus vieux était assis sur le confortable canapé du salon, à se demander de quelle manière il pouvait aborder_ ça _. C'était tellement lourd, tellement culpabilisant, et pourtant, il savait qu'il devait lui dire._

 _Tic._

 _Tac._

 _Tic._

 _Tac._

 _Le basané devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, et Louis avait déjà imaginé toutes sortes de scénario, partant de la grosse gifle et du rejet, à la même gifle suivie d'un « pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? » et d'une magnifique nuit d'amour. Autant dire que le châtain avait une imagination débordante. Bon sang, il était loin, le Tomlinson confiant et rieur, celui qui savait comment les choses devaient être menées. Faites place au Tomlinson aux ongles rongés à cause du stress, incertain et presque peureux. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il sursauta presque quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux._

 _\- Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix amusée._

 _Et bizarrement, cette simple phrase rendit toute sa superbe à Louis, qui répondit, tout autant amusé._

 _\- Hum... Je ne sais pas, un chat qui parle ?_

 _\- Nope, c'est pas çaaa !_

 _\- Sérieux Zayn, je sais que c'est toi, patate._

 _\- Tch._

 _Le métis retira ses mains, boudeur. Mais le plus vieux les rattrapa et les tira vers l'avant, amenant ainsi Zayn vers lui. Tout signe de résistance s'effaça bien vite du visage du métis, qui, perché au-dessus de Louis, agrippa les lèvres du châtain des siennes. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois que le plus petit prenait des initiatives, le mécheux adorait ses moments où toute timidité semblait s'être évaporée. C'en était presque... jouissant ? Mais cette simple pensée ramena l'angoisse du plus vieux eu triple galop. Il lâcha les bras du métis qui prolongea quelques instants leur contact avant de se redresser, sentant que quelque chose perturbait Louis. Avec un peu d'inquiétude, Zayn caressa la joue de Louis._

 _\- Hey Lou'... Il y a un problème ?_

 _Louis pensa que décidément, le brun était trop perspicace pour son bien. Il souffla un bon coup et se lança, puisant tout le courage qu'il possédait._

 _\- ... Non..._

 _Il n'avait quand même pas dis non ? Si ?_

 _\- Tu es sûr ?_

 _\- Oui, oui._

 _Si, il avait bien dit non, puis, oui. Le mécheux se baffa mentalement, presque désespéré. Il le fallait. Il fallait qu'il le dise à Zayn._

 _\- Enfin, il faut que je te dise un truc. Rien de bien grave hein ! Non, rien du tout de grave..._

 _Peu habitué à la nervosité de Louis, le métis fronça les sourcils et fit le tour du canapé, finissant par s'asseoir dessus en tailleur. Il desserra sa cravate et releva les manches de sa chemise jusqu'au coude, et remua légèrement, laissant ses pieds nus se coincer sous ses cuisses, disparaissant du regard du châtain. Il regardait le plus vieux, d'un air inquiet, la tête penchée sur le côté. Celui-ci ci avait passé ses jambes derrière le dos du basané lorsque celui-ci s'était assis. Il se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre, puis se lança._

 _\- D'abord, je veux te dire que je t'aime. Pas comme un ami, où comme un frère, où comme Niall. Je... t'aime d'amour. Ouais, je t'aime tellement. Mais il y a un - enfin je, ..._

 _\- Tu ? Demanda Zayn, commençant définitivement à s'inquiéter en voyant le regard fuyant de Louis, qui se lança._

 _\- Je t'ai caché quelque chose._


	8. Chapitre VIII

_**Petit blabla :** _Ce chapitre contient donc un lemon. Il est vers la fin, si cela ne vous attire pas vraiment, vous pouvez le passer !

* * *

 _14 Novembre 1919, Cité de Westminster_

 _Louis poussa un léger soupir avant de secouer la tête._

 _\- Non, ça sonne faux. C'est plus que je ne t'ai pas tout dit à propos de moi. J'avais trop peur que tu me rejettes, que tu ne veuilles plus de moi quoi. Je - depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, j'avais pur que tu le découvres, donc il faut que je te le dise, mais si tu ne veux plus que l'on - si tu veux que je parte, je ne t'en voudrais pas et je te laisserai tranquille. Non, laisse moi finir._

 _Zayn fit une petite moue mais referma la bouche, les yeux toujours fixés sur Louis._

 _\- Je... je ne suis pas comme toi. Mais pas juste toi hein, je ne suis pas comme les trois-quarts, voir plus, de cette planète. Disons que, je suis, euh, un être humain. Un petit peu... hors norme, ajouta-t-il. Je suis, notamment, presque immortel, plus puissant que vous, les humains, et, comment dire... Avec les gens de mon, huh, espèce, on peut communiquer par, on va dire, des rêves. Et-_

 _\- Attends-tends-tends. Deux minutes, le coupa Zayn._

 _Le métis se frotta les temps, pour rassembler ses idées, totalement perdu. Les paroles de Louis l'avaient embrouillé. Comment est-ce que c'était techniquement possible ? Mais, après tout, il avait toujours trouvé Louis si parfait, si fort, si... différent. Enfin de là à savoir qu'il n'était pas humain, justement, cela le perturbait vraiment. Cependant... pourquoi le mécheux lui mentirait ?_

 _\- Premièrement, récapitula-t-il pour remettre les choses en l'ordre, tu me dis que tu n'es pas humain, que tu es immortel, donc que tu ne peux pas mourir, que-_

 _\- Stop ! J'ai dit immortel ?_

 _\- Oui, tu l'as dit, répondit Zayn en roulant des yeux._

 _\- Merde. Quand j'ai dit ça, ce n'était pas dans ce sens. Enfin, si, mais pas totalement, s'embrouilla Louis. Comment dire... Je peux mourir, de toutes les manières possibles, comme un être humain normal. Feu, balle, accident, tout y passe. Je voulais plutôt dire que tant que l'on ne me tue pas, ou que je ne me tue pas, je pourrais vivre... indéfiniment. Je ne mourrais pas de vieillesse ou de maladie. Oh, aussi, accessoirement, j'ai arrêté de vieillir quelque temps après mes vingt-trois ans._

 _\- Mais-mais c'est techniquement impossible ! s'écria le brun, éberlué. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'en plus, je ne sais pas moi, tu peux guérir les gens même à l'article de la mort ?_

 _\- Eh bien... vu qu'on y est..._

 _Louis rougit, baissant les yeux en jouant avec ses doigts._

 _\- Pardon ? S'étrangla à moitié le métis._

 _\- Je peux soigner les gens._

 _\- C'est, non, ce n'est pas possible, c'est totalement irréalisable..._

 _Zayn se passa la main sur son visage, qui était définitivement trop pâle pour quelqu'un de sa couleur de peau. Ajouté à ça se lisait le découragement, la désillusion sur ses traits. Devait-il croire le mécheux ? Ou non ? Mais son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, comme s'il était déterminé à lui faire entendre raison. Il revoyait tant de moments, où, sur le coup, il n'avait rien vu, rien trouvé de bizarre, parce qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas réfléchi._

 _Louis qui l'avait soigné lors de leur première rencontre._

 _Louis qui n'était jamais fatigué, mais quand ils parlaient ensemble toute la nuit._

 _Lui qui n'avait pas eu de gueule de bois le lendemain d'une soirée arrosée avec le mécheux, alors qu'il ne tenait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas bien l'alcool._

 _Louis qui le rattrapait toujours avant qu'il ne tombe._

 _Louis qui n'avait jamais eu de quelconques problèmes avec son corps. Aucune chute, aucune blessure, rien, nada._

 _Le basané releva les yeux, choqué, sur le châtain. Il n'avait réellement rien vu, alors que le plus vieux n'avait pas réellement fait attention à ces petites choses._

 _\- Il y a... d'autres choses que tu ne m'as pas dites ? Finit-il par demander, la gorge serrée._

 _\- Je ne crois – ah si. Les mutants, c'est le nom de notre espèce, comme moi, de pure souches, peuvent transformer des humains. Faire cet acte est devenu, depuis une centaine d'années, lors de la transition des pouvoirs, inconcevable. Nos dirigeants ont banni les personnes l'ayant fait, leurs enlevant tous leurs souvenirs. Ils se sont alors retrouvés sans mémoire et ils vivent maintenant leurs vies sans se douter de ce qu'ils ont en réalité. Ce qui est, pour nous, la chose la plus horrible. Qu'il y a-t-il de pire que de vivre sans aucune idée de qui nous sommes ? Surtout que les transgresseurs –_

 _\- Les transgresseurs ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est le nom que les politiques ont donné à ceux qui ont réalisé la transformation. Donc les transgresseurs ont souvent déjà arrêté leurs vieillissements, alors ils s'arrangent pour que tous les dix ans, les bannis se retrouvent dans un autre endroit du globe et font disparaître toute trace de leurs précédentes existences, mais pas les souvenirs de celles-ci. Certains en ont fait le tour du monde et vivent comme ça depuis plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans._

 _\- Et... qu'en est-il des transformés ?_

 _\- ... Ceux-ci sont rejetés par toute la population mutante. Autant celle-ci est ouverte à presque tout, autant elle est intransigeante en ce qui concerne la transformation. Et dire que cela n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Il y a des quelques centaines d'années, il n'y avait aucune distinction entre les races. Mais ce n'est plus le cas... Les dirigent bassinent tellement la population de la monstruosité de cette action que la plupart se sont rangés à cet avis et trouvent ça inconcevable. C'est si pathétique... souffla le mécheux en secouant la tête._

 _\- Et toi ?_

 _\- Moi ?_

 _\- Tu parles d' « eux », de « la population ». Mais toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air... enthousiaste par ce qu'il se passe, développa Zayn._

 _\- Hum... Honnêtement, je ne vois pas le problème._

 _\- Tu es d'accord avec eux ? s'étrangla le basané._

 _Parce que mince, lui, il ne voyait pas du tout Louis comme quelqu'un de fermé, mais si -_

 _\- Non ! Pas du tout ! S'exclama le châtain en secouant les mains, coupant Zayn dans ses pensées. Je voulais dire que je ne voyais pas le problème à la transformation. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un mutant devrait voir mourir ses amis qui ne sont pas de son espèce sans avoir une chance de les faire vivre pour l'éternité ?_

 _Le métis ne répondit, regardant avec attention le ... mutant. Il trouvait étrange de savoir que le plus vieux pouvait aussi bien le briser que le soigner. Mais pourtant quelque chose lui semblait bizarre, et cela ne cessait de le chiffonner._

 _Puis, en regardant attentivement le châtain, il vit que tout, absolument tout son corps, que ce soit ses bras, ses épaules, sa mâchoire, ou ses jambes, ses muscles, vraiment, tout était tendu. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose avec peur, comme si... Et cela fit tilt dans l'esprit de Zayn._

 _Louis avait peur qu'il le rejette, il le lui avait avoué à demi-mot au début, et c'était sûrement pour cela que l'hésitation, non, le stress peut-être, perçait dans toutes ses paroles._

 _Lentement, le plus petit se rehaussa pour se poser sur les cuisses du mécheux, les caressant doucement au passage, puis il noua ses pieds derrière le dos de Louis. Celui-ci hoqueta de surprise et releva la tête, qui se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celle de Zayn. Zayn qui le regardait avec les yeux presque humides, et qui remonta ses doigts, caressant le torse du plus âgé par-dessus son tee-shirt, puis toucha ses joues tendrement._

 _\- Lou'... Je dois être totalement malade, mais laisse-moi juste de dire que je m'en fous. Je m'en fous que tu ne sois pas humain, je m'en fous de tout ce qui nous sépare, je m'en fous, du moment que je suis avec toi. Mon dieu, ça fait horriblement niais, ricana Zayn en roulant des yeux face à ses propres paroles, mais je suis tombé vraiment, totalement amoureux de toi. Tes gestes, tes expressions, ton sourire, tes yeux, tout chez toi me met la tête à l'envers. Alors j'ai un peu envie de te dire que le fait que tu ne sois pas humain, ce n'est pas vraiment ma plus grande préoccupation._

 _Zayn laissa passer un petit silence, le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis il rouvrit la bouche._

 _\- Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu me le dises. Parce que ça me donne l'impression d'être quelque chose pour toi. Je ne te quitterais pas, Louis._

 _Le monologue de Zayn se solda par un baiser, un baiser remplis d'amour et de promesses. Le métis, toujours perché sur les cuisses du mécheux, tentait de lui transmettre toute sa confiance en lui. Ceci fit que le plus vieux lui répondit, d'abord timidement, mais lorsqu'il comprit que le brun ne se déroberait pas, il reprit toute son assurance. Il passa amoureusement sa langue sur les lèvres du plus jeune et celui-ci comprit instantanément la demande informulée, ouvrant sa bouche en un gémissement pour se délectant des caresses de la langue de Louis sur ses lèvres. Un ballet enflammé commença, ravissant leurs sens et déclenchant de nouveaux gémissements plus qu'appréciateurs. Louis finit par reprendre les rênes, et Zayn s'y soumit avec plaisir, savourant le contact du châtain contre lui._

 _Décidément, Louis ne trouvait rien de plus agréable que son brun lui lassant le champ libre à la douce exploration de sa bouche. Sa langue s'enroula autour de celle de son partenaire, et comme toujours, ce simple geste les laissa pantelant._

 _Mais pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient avec passion, Zayn s'appuya davantage contre le plus vieux, qui se laissa retomber contre le canapé, l'entraînant avec lui. Le basané se retrouva entre les jambes de son compagnon, qui le tenait comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps, et lorsque qu'un gémissement s'échappa du métis pour se réfugier dans la gorge de Louis, celui-ci s'interrompit quelques instants, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son métis._

 _Leurs pupilles étaient dilatées par le plaisir, plus qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais étés. Le bleu était devenu marine et le noisette était devenu noir, alors ils ne purent que se soumettre face à l'envie brûlante qui les prit. Lentement, Louis fit glisser ses mains sous le haut de Zayn et le lui enleva, caressant au passage le torse coloré. Le brun se tendit sous cette caresse, et il gémit le prénom de son presque amant. Une fois que sa chemise fut enlevée, il n'eut pour but que de rendre la pareille au châtain, et c'est donc avec empressement que le tee-shirt rejoint la chemise sur le sol._

 _Puis, dans un éclair de lucidité, Louis se leva, tenant le basané fermement dans ces bras. Comprenant, Zayn entoura la taille du plus vieux de ses jambes, facilitant la montée à l'étage. Enfin, autant qu'il pouvait être facile pour le mécheux de trouver la chambre en embrassant passionnément la masse gémissante entre ses bras._

 _Sans trop savoir comment, le plus jeune se retrouva nu, plaqué contre ses draps, les mains d'un certain mécheux tout aussi dévêtu parcourant son corps en laissant des traînées brûlantes sur sa peau. Il laissa ses lèvres aller à la rencontre du cou de son compagnon, le mordillant et le léchant, pour finir par embrasser le suçon formé. Mais le châtain n'était pas en reste non plus, et de ses mains sûres et douces, il vint lentement écarter les cuisses de Zayn, se glissant entre elles._

 _\- Lou-ou..._

 _La parole à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le cri eut un effet incroyable sur Louis qui présenta trois doigts eu basané. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement et les prit dans sa bouche, les léchant sur toutes leur longueur, avec un regard où se lisait envie et luxure plongé dans les yeux de Louis. Un grognement sortit de la gorge du plus vieux, amenant un petit rire au métis, qui finit d'humidifier les doigts du châtain. Il déposa un baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres et sa main redescendit pour titiller son anneau de chair, tirant cette fois-ci un vrai cri au basané._

 _\- Putain, Zayn..._

 _Si le premier doigt passa rapidement, le second occasionna une grimace de douleur. Mais désireux avant tout du plaisir de son amant, le mécheux détourna son attention en torturant fabuleusement les tétons de Zayn, transformant de nouveau le plus jeune en une masse gémissante de plaisir. Après quelques instants, le métis vint lui-même s'empaler sur les doigts de Louis, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de prendre son compagnon directement. Aussi, il introduisit un troisième doigt après avoir fait un dernier mouvement de ciseau._

 _\- Lou... prend moi... s'il te plaît..._

 _Juste ces quelques petits mots suffirent à briser le reste du self-control du plus vieux. Il retira ses doigts, et après un dernier baiser, il s'enfonça lentement dans la chaleur de son amant. Celui-ci émit un couinement de douleur, les larmes arrivant à ses yeux. Ne bougeant pas malgré l'envie qu'il ressentait, le châtain embrassa tendrement les paupières de Zayn, lâchant, pour la première fois, la bride à ses pouvoirs alors que le basané était conscient. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le corps de Zayn, et la douleur qu'il ressentait disparue rapidement. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entourait la nuque de Louis de ses mains, et il ondula timidement les hanches au bout d'un moment. N'attendant sur ça, le mécheux se retira pour se renfoncer plus profondément, leurs corps se tendant par l'envie._

 _Il suffit que le plus âgé trouve la prostate de Zayn pour qu'il ne lâche un cri, rejetant sa tête en arrière, et le mutant s'acharna sur cette boule de nerf. Le basané perdit totalement la tête, gémissant sous lui, et il ne put tenir bien plus longtemps avant de venir entre leurs corps. La contraction de ses muscles anaux comprima délicieusement le sexe de Louis qui vint à son tour, poussant un grognement de plaisir alors qu'il fermait les yeux, l'impression d'atteindre le paradis s'inscrivant sur ses traits._

 _Les deux hommes restèrent un moment immobile, tentant simplement de reprendre leurs souffles, puis Louis se retira lentement, puis prit tendrement son compagnon dans ces bras. Ce dernier se blottit contre lui, ronronnant presque de plaisir. Bon sang... c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient au bout ensemble. La langueur post-orgasmique les habitait tous les deux, et seules leurs respirations brisait le silence de la pièce._

 _\- Je... je t'aime, souffla finalement Louis, ne pouvant pas retenir ces mots plus longtemps._

 _En plus, leurs corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement, et il ne pouvait que se rendre compte des sentiments qui les unissaient. Zayn croisa ses bras derrière le dos du plus vieux, au niveau de la chute de ses reins, et c'est la voix rauque d'avoir crié qu'il répondit._

 _-'E t'aime aussi, 'Lou._


	9. Chapitre IX

_15 Novembre 1919, Cité de Westminster._

 _Zayn se réveilla le premier, un sourire calme aux lèvres. Il bâilla silencieusement en s'étirant brièvement, tendant ses muscles, avant de poser un regard attendri sur Louis. En réponse à son mouvement, toujours endormi, le plus vieux le serra dans ses bras, un souffle chaud sortant de sa bouche. Le basané sentit son estomac se tordre agréablement, et ne put s'empêcher de penser que Louis était sien, autant qu'il lui appartenait. Lentement, il se mit à déposer de légers baisers sur le front de son amant, puis il descendit sur ses lèvres, passant par ses paupières et son nez._

 _Finalement, Louis n'était peut-être pas si endormi que ça, puisqu'il répondit à son baiser, tendrement, mais fermement. Ils se détachèrent lorsque leurs souffles vinrent à manquer, mais le châtain garda encore quelques secondes la lèvre inférieure de Zayn entre ses dents, la mordillant doucement alors qu'un sourire éclairait son visage. L'estomac du métis trouva amusant de se tourner dans tous les sens et celui-ci entrouvrit les yeux, tombant sur les pupilles d'un bleu vif de son compagnon._

 _Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il souhaita rester comme ça pour toute sa vie tellement il se sentait... bien. Tout simplement bien. Comme si c'était sa place. Il bougea légèrement et fit retomber sa tête sur le torse de Louis, écoutant les battements apaisants qui battaient la mesure sous son oreille._

 _\- Merci, dit-il lentement. Je veux dire, de me faire confiance._

 _\- Je t'aime, fit tout simplement Louis en haussant les épaules comme si cela expliquait tout._

 _Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, profitant simplement du contact de leurs corps, occultant tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre. La lumière envahissait la pièce chaleureusement, la baignant d'une lueur blanche. Le drap de la même couleur, à quelques endroits encore souillé de leurs ébats, recouvrait la partie inférieure de leurs corps entrelacés. Certains habits étaient à des endroits incongrus, comme le bas de Louis dans un coin ou celui de Zayn à cheval sur la chaise et le bureau._

 _Mais toute chose merveilleuse à une fin, et ce fut en remuant qu'une douleur remonta dans le dos du basané, qui n'était ps prêt à avoir mal. Il gémit de douleur, et toute l'attention de Louis se concentra sur lui alors qu'un pli d'inquiétude se creusait sur son front._

 _\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _\- Mal... marmonna Zayn, surtout en se rendant compte de l'endroit précis où la douleur était la plus forte._

 _Le mécheux fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, puis il remarqua la gêne de son amant, et ria légèrement. Il souleva délicatement le basané et le plaça sous lui, ne faisant aucun geste brusque qui aurait pu accentuer la douleur que son compagnon ressentait._

 _\- Met toi sur le ventre, dit-il à l'oreille du métis, qui eut un frisson incontrôlable._

 _\- O-Ok._

 _Le frisson s'accentua et descendit dans tout le corps du plus jeune quand il sentit le souffle de Louis à son oreille, mais il s'exécuta. Le plus vieux coula un regard appréciateur sur son corps, parsemé de suçons et de quelques griffures. Peut-être avait-il légèrement perdu le contrôle. Enfin, quand il jeta un œil sur sa propre peau, il remarqua que lui non plus n'était pas sortit indemne de leurs ébats._

 _Délicatement, il se mit à masser le dos du basané, descendant toujours plus bas. Il dessinait des figures complexes, obtenant des soupirs de bien-être, mais parfois aussi de douleur. Puis il se concentra, laissant une lumière crème sortir de ses doigts. Elle se diffusa de sa peau à celle de Zayn, tout en douceur, annihilant la douleur qu'il ressentait. Le processus dura quelques instants durant lesquels le métis se dit que décidément, il aimait vraiment son foutu aimant, surtout quand celui-ci le retourna, un sourire en coin sur le visage, avant de l'embrasser._

 _29 Novembre 1919, Cité de Westminster_

 _Les jours défilaient, aussi vite que l'amour entre les deux hommes grandissait. Mais parfois, il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz. Ils se disputaient rarement, trop pris par ce qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre, mais il y avait quand même des disputes, notamment dues à un client de Zayn. Trop pris dans son travail, le métis ne voyait pas que l'homme le draguait, certes discrètement, mais le draguait tout de même. Aussi, lorsque Louis, voulant faire une surprise à son amant en le rejoignant à son bureau après son travail, avait vu l'homme très près - trop près de son compagnon, il avait vu rouge._

 _Les poings serrés, il avait apostrophé le basané, qui lui avait répondu chaleureusement. Assez chaleureusement et naturellement pour que l'homme comprenne qu'il était pris, même si Zayn n'avait même pas pensé que sa réponse pouvait avoir cette subtilité. Enfin, l'homme était alors parti, glissant pourtant quelques mots à l'oreille de Louis._

 _\- Malik a un véritable corps d'apollon et un esprit vif. Faites attention, ce serait tellement dommage qu'il vous glisse entre les doigts..._

 _Cela n'avait fait qu'énerver encore un peu plus le mécheux qui avait lancé un regard noir à l'homme. Aussi, lorsqu'ils furent de retour chez Zayn, le châtain fit une scène à son amant, qui ne comprenant pas, s'était emporté à son tour. Le résultat fut qu'ils ne se parlèrent plus pendant deux heures. Oh, cela aurait duré bien plus longtemps s'il ne c'était pas passé un petit incident._

 _Au bout de la troisième heure, Louis, qui sortait de la douche, portant en seul vêtement une serviette autour de sa taille parce qu'il avait oublié ses vêtements dans leur chambre, trop agacé par ce qu'il c'était passé plus tôt, avait heurté le basané. Les deux n'avaient pu échapper à l'alchimie entre eux, et leurs lèvres s'étaient immédiatement retrouvées, accompagnées de mots d'amour et d'excuses._

 _Ce fut réellement à partir de ce moment-là qu'ils franchirent un grand pas dans leur relation. Pourtant, ils ne virèrent pas mièvres, il restait entre eux une dose de surprise, qui compensait les moments guimauves qu'ils avaient. Comme, par exemple, ces instants où le couple restait juste à se regarder, profitant simplement de l'autre._

 _Une fois, alors qu'ils se promenaient la nuit dans Londres, main dans la main, un groupe de jeunes, à mi-chemin entre l'âge adulte et l'adolescence, les avaient abordés. D'abord verbalement, puis quand Zayn et Louis avaient continué leur chemin, l'un deux avait agrippé métis par le bras. Le mécheux était parti au quart de tour, et le basané avait du user de toute son calme pour qu'il lâche l'adolescent. Ils étaient repartis comme ils étaient venus, laissant derrière eux quatre hommes presque terrorisés._

 _12 Décembre 1919, Cité de Westminster_

 _Les doigts du mécheux parcouraient le visage du métis endormis contre lui. La lune éclairait doucement son corps, faisant ressortir la couleur de sa peau sur les draps. Il songea que décidément, le plus jeune était pour lui un trésor, son trésor. Il en était sûr, même, il en avait toujours été sûr, dès qu'il lui avait avoué sa... particularité. Et quand il avait vu que son basané ne le rejetait pas, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, un grand poids avait semblé s'enlever de sa poitrine. Son cœur était reparti, bien qu'il n'eut pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté._

 _Il était à Zayn._

 _Il serait toujours à Zayn._

 _Pour l'éternité._

 _Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui offrir, s'il voulait la garder._

 _Son souffle se retrouva à quelques centimètres des lèvres de son compagnon. Il les avait déjà embrassées tant des fois, et les trouvait toujours plus parfaites. Si tendres, si rosées, si pleines, si ... Si Zayn, tout simplement. Sa langue passa doucement sur les lèvres de son amant endormi. Il aimait le contact qu'elles lui offraient, la légère chaleur qu'elles recelaient._

 _Un grognement se fit entendre, et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui s'était passé, le châtain se retrouva emprisonné entre le matelas et un corps chaud en position fœtale à cheval sur lui, et des bras entourant sa taille. Le plus âgé eu un petit rire. L'attitude de son amant pouvait parfois être si immature, en totale contradiction avec le métier qu'il exécutait. Louis passa sa main sur les cheveux bruns du plus petit, laissant son autre main descendre se placer sur ses hanches. Il ferma les yeux, laissant le contact de Zayn envahir son espace et tous ses sens et la sensation que son compagnon ne le laisserait pas partir le fit doucement plonger dans un état de demi-sommeil._

 _13 Décembre 1919, Cité de Westminster_

 _La sensation de vide sortit Louis de son rêve tout de même plutôt agréable. La lumière avait déjà envahi la pièce. Effectivement, si le placement de la fenêtre était parfait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'observer les étoiles depuis le lit, il l'était beaucoup moins le matin. Le châtain cligna des yeux quelques instants puis se les frotta, un peu comme un enfant. Zayn n'était pas le seul à avoir certains réflexes qui tenaient de son enfance._

 _Ce fut au moment où il s'assit que Louis ressentit pleinement le manque. Il observa légèrement hagard la pièce puis finit par se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était vide, très vide, désespérément vide. Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait les matins comme ça. Pourquoi commençait-il toujours à travailler après Zayn ? Alors qu'il tentait mollement de se lever, un petit bout de papier dépassant des plis du drap attira son attention. Il le prit délicatement, ses doigts fins le dépliant._

 _« Lou', je suis parti travailler. Tu étais magnifique à dormir, et je n'ai pas pu te réveiller. Passe une bonne journée, et n'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui, c'est ton jour de repos. Je t'aime._

 _Z'. xx »_

 _Un tendre sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Zayn pensait décidément à beaucoup de choses. Puis il entendit deux sons tenus. Deux... ? Louis fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas complètement. Cependant, l'arc de ses lèvres n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Ce n'est qu'en remontant son regard sur l'horloge qu'il vit qu'effectivement, il était bien quatorze heure. Le métis serait revenu dans quatre heures et lui - et bien, il n'avait pas à se précipiter pour aller bosser, alors. Le châtain resta pas mal de temps dans le lit, le coussin de Zayn serré contre lui, puis finalement, il émergea totalement quelques heures plus tard._

 _Louis se leva lentement, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi maintenant que Zayn était rentré dans sa vie, il se mettait à dormir beaucoup plus. Avant, il n'en ressentait que rarement le besoin, au maximum dix heures par mois. À_ _présent, lorsque son amant dormait, le sommeil l'appelait également. Enfin, pas qu'il s'en plaigne, il rêvait souvent et ils étaient plutôt... agréables._

 _Devant l'assiette de fruits, le mécheux hésitait. Pomme ou orange ? Les pommes avaient une acidité juste parfaite, et il aimait le bruit qu'elles faisaient quand il les brisait. Mais les oranges étaient juteuses, si juteuses, et sucrées. En contrepartie, il fallait les éplucher._

 _Sur cette minuscule différente, Louis se décida pour la pomme. Il n'aurait pas à enlever les minuscules morceaux de la peau rugueuse de l'orange de dessous ses ongles. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il poussa un soupir amusé. Pendant une demi-heure, il avait cherché quel fruit choisir._

 _Soudain, un bruit de gravier se fit entendre, et il fronça les sourcils. Zayn n'était pourtant_ _pas censé rentrer à cette heure-ci... Doucement, le plus vieux se cacha derrière la porte de la cuisine, sa pomme presque finie toujours dans la main. Il ferma les yeux, laissant son ouïe prendre le dessus sur ses autres sens._

 _Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Les cailloux crissèrent, puis la dalle renvoya des échos. Le pas n'était pas lourd, mais il n'était pas léger, comme si la personne se dépêchait. Un tout délicat "stomp" se fit entendre et Louis devina que la personne était soignée, mais vu la vitesse à laquelle la poignée s'abaissa, la personne devait être vraiment très pressée. La porte fit un bruit d'ouverture et de fermeture tous deux presque inaudibles, même pour l'ouïe du châtain. Un bruit d'étoffe précéda la reprise des pas, cette fois-ci, plus tranquille._

 _Le mécheux comprit que l'homme –il en était à présent certain- se dirigeait vers le salon. Cela l'arrangea, car ainsi, il pourrait voir à quoi il ressemblait. Puis lorsqu'un parfum fruité arriva à lui, il se détendit imperceptiblement. Ce parfum ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne, et son idée fut bien vite certifiée quand il vit Zayn entrer dans le salon. Parfois, il se demandait s'il allait un jour arrêter d'être sur ses gardes à tout instant, ou presque._


	10. Chapitre X

_13 Décembre 1919, Cité de Westminster_

 _\- Lou' ? Appela Zayn._

 _Le châtain vit son compagnon jeter un regard circulaire à la pièce, et, ne le voyant pas, il haussa les épaules, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Il retira ses chaussures accompagnées de ses chaussettes, ouvrit les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise et commença à monter les escaliers, totalement inconscient du mécheux qui le suivait du regard. Regard qui eut une étincelle à la vue du balancement des hanches, il faut le noter. Silencieusement, Louis sortit de sa cachette, grimpant à la suite du basané. Il cala ses pas sur ceux de son compagnon, veillant bien à ce que rien ne le trahisse._

 _Une fois devant la porte, Zayn toqua doucement, mais, n'obtenant pas de réponse, il l'ouvrit et rentra dans la pièce. Ne voyant pas son amant, ses sourcils se froncèrent adorablement, regardant de droite à gauche, et il sursauta quand une voix se vit entendre._

 _\- Tu cherches quelque chose, Zayn ?_

 _Le basané se retourna vite, totalement surpris par la voix de Louis. Elle avait rarement été aussi sensuelle et autant chargée de sous-entendus. Le métis déglutit difficilement en voyant le mécheux accoudé à l'embrasure de la porte. Son attitude nonchalante contrastait avec son regard brûlant. Les doigts du châtain pianotaient sur ses bras croisés tandis qu'il haussait un sourcil, attendant visiblement une réponse. Le basané resta interdit quelques instants et lorsqu'il eut à nouveau l'esprit clair, il se rapprocha de Louis, un sourire en coin se dessinant lentement sur son visage._

 _\- Non. Je cherche quelqu'un. Enfin, cherchais, ajouta-t-il, ses mains se plaçant sur le cou du plus vieux. Et je ne sais pas comment, mais je l'ai trouvé._

 _\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé non ?_

 _Le métis rigola légèrement, murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un « oui, possible » qui délia Louis. Ce dernier entoura les hanches de Zayn, le surplombant de ses quelques centimètres. Ils partagèrent un baiser tendre, loin de toute la sensualité qu'ils dégageaient il y a pourtant juste quelques instants._

 _Mais brusquement, le mécheux rompit leur contact, faisant gémir Zayn de protestation, et posa ses deux mains sur le basané, sérieux jusque dans la moelle de ses os._

 _\- Laisse-moi te transformer._

 _Un grand silence succéda à la phrase de Louis. Le plus jeune était totalement immobile, et rien ne filtrait de lui. Pourtant, dans son esprit, c'était une pagaille sans pareille. Louis, son Louis, venait-il réellement de lui proposer cela ? Venait-il réellement de lui demander d'être comme lui ? Venait-il réellement de lui demander la permission... de le transformer ? Le métis se trouvait dans un état de surprise confuse semblable à celle qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait appris que le châtain n'était pas humain. Puis, finalement, il parut se rendre compte de ce que Louis avait dit, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur._

 _\- Tu... Tu serais prêt à faire ça ?_

 _\- Je serais prêt._

 _\- Mais, Louis... Tu m'as raconté ce qui arrivait aux mutants et aux transgresseurs. Tu, enfin, on devra vivre en marge de ton monde. Il ne te manquera pas ?_

 _La voix de Zayn était serrée. Louis lui faisait le plus beau des cadeaux à ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le plus vieux le regretterait un jour. Mais celui-ci posa son front contre le sien, se noyant dans les iris noisette._

 _\- Zayn. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me sois arrivé sur cette Terre. Je ne peux même plus penser à une vie après toi. Alors si je dois vivre une éternité, je souhaiterais le faire avec toi._

 _Louis se figea un léger instant, avant d'avoir un léger rire._

 _\- Je suis dégoulinant de romantisme, là. Mais oui, je suis prêt à être un paria pour tous, si cela me permet d'être avec toi, je le ferais avec plaisir._

 _Le basané coupa subitement Louis dans son élan en l'embrassant passionnément. Les larmes coulaient à présent le long de ses joues, mais il n'en avait rien à faire._

 _\- Alors fais-le, murmura-t-il._

 _Le mécheux scella à nouveau leurs lèvres, et ce baiser-ci fût tout aussi fort que le précédent. Cela faisait déjà un bon bout de temps qu'ils se livraient entièrement, et toute forme de timidité avait disparu entre eux. Mais là, c'était l'apothéose. Le plus vieux entremêla ses doigts à ceux du métis, et, d'un mouvement, il les colla contre son cœur._

 _\- Écoutes, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance. Les bannis ont toujours dit que si la transformation est merveilleuse et lie pour toujours le transformé et son mutant, elle s'accompagne d'une douleur atroce. Alors je te le demande une dernière fois, Zayn, es-tu sûr de vouloir le faire ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, que ce soit pour toi ou pour moi. Je... Tu vas voir les gens que tu aimes vieillir, et toi, tu resteras toujours vivant._

 _Zayn ferma un instant les yeux, ayant une pensée pour Niall, mais il se rappela ensuite que celui avait fait une rencontre il y a bientôt trois semaines. Et que visiblement, c'était bien parti pour durer. Alors oui, il n'avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour le blond._

 _\- J'en sûr. Transforme-moi, dit-il en relevant les yeux dans ceux de Louis. Je t'aime._

 _Louis embrassa tendrement son amant une dernière fois, mais avant que ce dernier ne puisse répondre, il s'était déjà éloigné. Lentement, il dirigea Zayn vers le lit, puis l'allongea, essayant de faire passer toute la douceur qu'il pouvait dans ce geste. Il lui retira sa chemise, le laissant torse nu, et s'assit sur les cuisses du métis qui, sur le ventre, essayait de se détendre comme il pouvait._

 _De son pouce, Louis griffa profondément son compagnon au niveau du bas de son dos. La forme était celle d'un croissant de lune, signe distinctif de son espèce. Le châtain murmura quelque chose, et la coupure doubla de volume. Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage du métis qui essaya de retenir un cri de douleur, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller._ _À_ _la vue du dos contracté de son amant, Louis ne put retenir une grimace, et il serra la mâchoire, se penchant légèrement._

 _\- Je suis désolé Zayn, mais je ne peux pas te soigner. Cela te tuerait, dit-il, la gorge nouée._

 _Un grognement lui répondit. Grognement qui se transforma en cri lorsque le mutant enfonça ses dents supérieures dans le croissant de lune. Celles-ci s'étaient considérablement agrandies depuis que Louis avait commencé la transformation, et avaient transpercé la peau de Zayn comme si elle n'était qu'un fruit. Le basané mordit l'oreiller alors que la dentition de son petit-ami continuait à se développer à l'intérieur de son dos, qui lui semblait être criblé de millions de balles. C'était comme si les dents du mécheux déchiraient tout sur leur passage – et c'était bel et bien le cas._

 _Elles transpercèrent plusieurs muscles, mais le basané, n'ayant jamais suivis des cours de biologie, n'avait aucune idée de leurs noms. Des réseaux sanguins furent sectionnés, et pourtant, le sang ne se répandit pas dans le corps du métis, il se solidifia, créant de nouveaux réseaux sanguins contournant les intruses. Celles-ci s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, leurs pointes étant au milieu du corps du basané, à équidistance entre son dos et son ventre._

 _Zayn transpirait abondamment, la douleur était insupportable et seule la présence de son amant sur ses cuisses le maintenait conscient. Il aurait pu jurer qu'un incendie consumait son corps. Puis la bouche de Louis se détacha de son dos, tandis que ses dents restaient dans son dos. Celui-ci se tordit sous le feu qui envahissait ses sens, et il ne resta en place que grâce au châtain qui le retenait fermement. Celui-ci se baissa à nouveau et lécha délicatement la plaie, passant sa langue sur ses dents primitives qui apparaissaient comme de simples ronds sur le dos de son compagnon._

 _Sa salive glissa lentement dans les trous, glissant sur toute la longueur des dents, comme une couche protectrice, et commença à scintiller. Le blanc éclatait à travers la peau du plus jeune, puis, alors que ce dernier poussait un hurlement déchirant, tout son corps s'illumina, forçant le mutant à fermer les yeux._

 _Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce n'était plus que doucement éclairée par le corps du métis. Le procédé avait duré plus de trois heures. Zayn était à présent nu sous Louis, le reste de ses vêtements ayant disparu, et le châtain le contempla, ébahi par la beauté qui se dégageait de lui, accompagnée d'un sentiment de plénitude et de douceur. Quelque chose en lui faisait penser à une flamme dans les draps blancs. Sa respiration était douce, contrairement à celle du plus vieux, qui était hachée. La repousse de ses dents secondaires le démangeait, et il ne cessait de passer sa langue sur ses gencives. Justement, pensant à ça, le mécheux descendit son regard là où la morsure avait été effectuée._

 _En voyant la marque laissée, la respiration de Louis se bloqua. Certes, il ne restait qu'un croissant de lune formant une courbe plus claire suer la peau de Zayn, mais elle était remplie par des points noirs, légèrement écartés les uns des autres. Ils étaient des ronds parfaits, et, du bout des doigts, le châtain ne sentis aucune bosse ni aucun creux. Plus gros au centre et plus petits aux extrémités, les points suivaient parfaitement la marque._

 _Puis un « pop » retentit dans la pièce et Louis sursauta, ne s'étant pas rendu compte du silence quasi-complet qui flottait dans la pièce. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant l'origine du bruit. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé dans la chambre. Ce fut quand il passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres qu'il comprit. Ce n'était que le bruit de ses secondaires qui venaient de finir leur croissance accélérée. Un fin sourire se déposa sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il pensait qu'au moins, la démangeaison avait cessé._

 _Après quelques minutes à observer Zayn en silence, Louis se leva doucement de ses cuisses. Ses pieds épousèrent le plancher sans bruit alors qu'il se retournait pour le regarder encore une fois. Le mécheux s'agenouilla lentement et caressa de son pouce la joue de son compagnon. Il se délecta de la sensation de la peau sous la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'une question se pointe dans son esprit, amenant avec elle l'incertitude._

 _\- Quand vas-tu te réveiller Zayn ? murmura-t-il._

 _Sur le coup, il avait agi instinctivement, et cela avait été si puissant. Mais à présent que l'adrénaline était retombé, Louis réalisait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Les récits des transformés mentionnaient toujours qu'ils ressentaient un moment de calme, doux, et si agréablement long après que la douleur se soit subitement arrêtée._

 _Mais le châtain n'avait jamais écouté ces récits. Bien qu'il les trouvait intéressants, ils étaient trop guimauves à son goût. Maintenant, il se mordait les doigts de ne pas avoir été plus attentif._

 _Justement, ceux-ci glissèrent sur le cou de son compagnon, et il remarqua que toutes les petites cicatrices qui parsemaient la peau basanée avaient disparu. Émerveillé par la douceur de cette dernière, il la contempla presque admirativement, puis le plus vieux déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres pleines. Même leur goût avait légèrement changé. Certes, les lèvres du basané possédaient toujours cette sensation de douceur, mais elle était maintenant plus tenue, et se mélangeait avec une légère pointe de sel, qui devait à voir avec la sueur qui faisait briller son front._

 _\- Je t'attendrai toujours, Zayn, murmura-t-il, ne sachant pas réellement s'il pouvait l'entendre._

 _Oui. Même s'il ne savait pas ce que lui réservait l'avenir, et même si celui-ci ne voulait pas l'aider, il resterait avec Zayn. Il resterait avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur._ _Alors oui, il attendrait et protégerait son compagnon, pendant des milliers d'années s'il le fallait, en attendant son réveil._

 _Poussant un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme, le mécheux se leva, remontant la couverture sur le corps du basané. Sans bruit, il enfila un boxer à son amant et sortit de la chambre pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau._

 _Ce fut seulement quelques minutes après que Louis prit place sur le lit à quelques centimètres du brun. Finalement, il avait pris dans la cuisine un saladier entier de fruits avec deux bouteilles d'eau pleines. Bien décidé à rester au chevet du basané, il tiendrait avec ses réserves au moins deux, voir trois semaines._

 _\- Avantage de mutant, hein, dit-il, douloureusement._

 _Il s'installa confortablement dans le lit, assis, et prit le métis dans ses bras. Mais ce qu'il ne pensait pas, c'est que Zayn réagirait. Car à peine eut-il fini son mouvement que son compagnon se colla à lui, posant une main sur son torse nu et entremêlant ses jambes avec celles de Louis, et relâcha son souffle lorsqu'il s'arrêta de bouger._

 _De... bouger ?_

 _Un sourire s'installa sur le visage du plus vieux alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur le corps de Zayn. Peut-être n'allait-il finalement pas à attendre trop longtemps._


	11. Chapitre XI

_16 Décembre 1919, Cité de Westminster_

 _Le souffle de Zayn rebondissait contre le cou du mécheux, régulier comme une berceuse. Louis avait fait un rapide détour en ville pour prévenir Niall que Zayn était malade, et était revenu immédiatement._ _À_ _vrai dire, il avait été tellement rapide que cela ne lui avait prit_ _que vingt minutes._

 _Mais cela faisait trois jours que Louis veillait jour et nuit sur son amant. Il n'avait dormi qu'une petite heure, et seule une des bouteilles avait perdu un quart de sa contenance. La panière, de son coté, avait été vidée d'une banane et une cerise. Louis ne s'était extirpé du lit qu'une fois, ayant un besoin d'aller aux toilettes assez pressant. Lorsqu'il était revenu, Zayn l'avait repris immédiatement comme une peluche, et cela avait fait perdre à son cœur un battement. Toutefois, le sommeil commençait lentement, mais sûrement, à le gagner, et même si Louis tentait de rester éveillé, il finit par fermer les yeux et glisser dans le sommeil._

 _Leurs corps ainsi entrelacés laissaient penser qu'ils se reposaient d'une nuit d'amour, mais cela était démenti par les habits qu'ils portaient. La possessivité avec laquelle le basané serrait le plus vieux était aussi adorable que réelle, ajoutant une touche personnelle au tableau qu'ils représentaient. Un tableau simple, mais beau et profond. Alors que pourtant, si l'un dormait, l'autre était réveillé, du moins, intérieurement. Mais ça, Louis ne pouvait pas le savoir._

17 Décembre 1919, Quelque part.

Le métis évoluait dans un brouillard. Il évoluait dans un brouillard tellement dense qu'il ne voyait que du gris autour de lui. Du gris plus foncé, du gris plus clair, mais toujours du gris. Il ne sentait pas non plus la gravité, ou, du moins, s'il y en avait, elle n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi luttait-il pour avancer, seul, sans lumière, vers une destination inconnue ?

Zayn n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Les pensées dans son esprit étaient à l'image de son environnement. Mais tout au fond de lui, une voix lui disait de ne pas renoncer et de ne pas paniquer. Et, tout aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Zayn faisait confiance à cette voix. Alors il ne cessait de se déplacer - de tenter de se déplacer, surtout.

Toutefois, l'épuisement commençait à le gagner. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de bouger. Mais alors qu'ivre de fatigue, il allait finalement s'effondrer, une douce chaleur lui rempli les entrailles et se propagea dans le reste de son corps. Une chaleur qui lui fit perdre ses moyens, et il se retrouva pendant quelques instants en l'air, véritablement.

Puis la douce chaleur se transforma en un brasier brûlant, et un cri inarticulé s'échappa de la gorge de Zayn. Ses doigts, ses mains, ses bras se mirent à trembler, d'abord doucement, après, plus violemment. Ses jambes flanchèrent, et il retomba.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de sol. Et que la gravité avait repris ses droits.

En chute libre, le basané convulsait, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites. Mais finalement, le vent soufflant dans ses oreilles et la brume autour de lui disparurent, le laissant dans un noir complet.

Et il se brisa sur le sol.

 _17 Décembre 1919, Cité de Westminster_

 _\- Zayn ! Zayn ! Putain Zayn, réveille toi !_

 _Louis secouait son amant de toutes ses forces. Il avait été réveillé en sursaut par un Zayn se tordant de douleur et criant à mort. Agréable comme réveil, vraiment._

 _Des spasmes parcouraient le corps du métis et le châtain voyait ses yeux grands ouverts. Pourtant, ils ne lui avaient jamais semblé si inaccessibles. Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance coulaient sur le visage du plus âgé. Il haïssait ne pouvoir rien faire et voir son compagnon dans cet état était tout simplement horrible._

 _Puis d'un coup, le métis ne bougea plus. Mais il était réveillé et des sanglots le secouaient tout de même tandis qu'il s'accrochait au mécheux de toutes ses forces, répétant une litanie de « Louis, Louis. »_

 _\- Shh, je suis là, tout va bien, murmura ce dernier._

 _Louis serra le plus jeune dans ses bras, le calmant comme il pouvait. Le basané se colla encore un peu plus au torse de son amant, mouillant son torse de ses larmes._

 _\- J'ai-j'ai... Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible, Lou', je-_

 _\- Je suis là Zayn, je suis là. Merde,_ _je suis désolé amour, je suis désolé..._

 _Le châtain prit en coupe le visage du basané, puis déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Cela finit par calmer Zayn, qui sentait ses larmes se tarirent en même temps qu'il se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre._

 _Le cauchemar dans lequel il errait il n'y a pourtant que quelques instants commençait à s'éloigner, au fur et à mesure que les bras de Louis le réchauffait. Il prit une dernière inspiration alors que les battements de son cœur reprenaient un rythme plus normal._

 _\- Louis..._

 _\- Shh, calme toi amour, doucement._

 _Zayn se cala encore un peu plus profondément dans le bras du plus vieux, fermant les yeux. Il sentait bien que son corps lui paraissait différent, mais il ne voulait pas s'appesantir dessus. Non, du moins pas tout de suite. Il allait laisser le contrôle des événements à Louis encore quelque temps, parce qu'il lui confierait sa vie. Oui, sans hésitations, il lui donnerait sa vie les yeux fermés._

 _Le métis finit par s'endormir paisiblement, sous le regard attendri, mais tout de même inquiet de son compagnon ; compagnon qui ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant son visage apaisé. D'une main, il rallongea le basané entre ses jambes, tandis que de l'autre, il prit une grappe de raisins. Le peu de sommeil qu'il avait eu lui avait été suffisant, et maintenant, il se sentait d'attaque pour veiller sur Zayn. Mais il avait quand même un peu faim._

 _Louis rabattit le drap sur eux et se tortilla pour s'allonger à son tour, relevant le basané pour déposer sa tête sur son propre torse. Ses doigts voyageaient dans les cheveux ébène du plus jeune, s'émerveillant encore et toujours de leur douceur. Il croquait machinalement les raisins, dont l'arrière-goût plutôt amer qu'ils dégageaient glissait dans sa gorge._

 _Le temps passa sur eux deux, la lumière augmentant puis descendant au fil des heures. Quelques fois, Zayn bougeait faiblement, et le mécheux avait fondu quand il avait murmuré son prénom, accompagné d'un "je t'aime" poignant._

 _19 Décembre 1919, Cité de Westminster_

 _Le regard perdu sur son compagnon, le soleil réchauffait la peau de Louis. Un grognement le tira de ses pensées. Le métis commençait à se réveiller doucement en cette après-midi, sous le regard attendri du plus âgé._

 _\- Gnnééé... marmonna le brun en s'étirant._

 _\- Encore fatigué ? Rigola tendrement le châtain._

 _Zayn grogna un instant, ses paupières se fermant à moitié sur ses yeux pour diminuer la luminosité. Finalement, il les ferma complètement._

 _\- Humpf. Dit-il plutôt, plaquant sa tête cotre le torse de Louis._

 _\- En tout cas, tu n'es toujours pas du matin toi, répondit ce dernier, toujours en riant._

 _\- Arreettte... 'Es pas cool... grogna le métis en bougeant, toujours entre les jambes de son amant._

 _\- Zayn..._

 _\- Hum ? demanda innocemment le métis._

 _\- Tu-Ah..._

 _Zayn venait de se redresser au-dessus du mécheux, décalant ses jambes pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains glissaient sur le torse du châtain, passant l'air de rien sur ses tétons rosés. Dessous le basané, Louis se cambra légèrement en haletant sous les tracés de son compagnon._

 _Satisfait des bruits qui sortaient de la bouche du plus âgé, le brun enleva ses mains et les posa sur les draps pour se maintenir alors qu'il se penchait légèrement._

 _Seul le souffle erratique du plus grand, peu préparé à ça, se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Les cheveux des deux hommes voletaient imperceptiblement, agités par le vent passant par la fenêtre entrouverte._

 _Yeux dans les yeux, ils ne disaient rien, profitant seulement du contact de leurs peaux. Puis, finalement, le basané vint déposer un tendre et amoureux baiser sur les lèvres de Louis. Celui-ci mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Zayn, qui répondit aussitôt à sa demande informulée. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent lentement, savourant le goût de l'autre, pendant de longs moments. Moments entrecoupés par le besoin d'air, malheureusement._

 _\- Merci._

 _Louis lança un regard interrogateur au plus jeune alors que ses mains continuaient de passer et repasser entre ses mèches noires._

 _\- Merci pour tout. Merci de m'avoir sauvé, merci d'être resté, merci... dit Zayn en parsemant le visage du plus vieux de doux baisers._

 _\- Non._

 _Le métis se stoppa, quelque peu dérouté par le mot de son compagnon. D'un coup de reins, ce dernier inversa leurs positions._

 _\- Merci à toi de m'avoir accepté, sourit-il, avant de se figer._

 _Soudainement, il se redressa, entraînant Zayn avec lui._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que... voulut-il demander._

 _\- Habille-toi, je dois nous amener quelque part._

 _Ne laissant aucune chance au plus petit de protester, le mécheux lui jeta des vêtements dans les bras, cherchant de quoi se vêtir lui-même._

 _Étonné_ _, mais surtout amusé par l'enthousiaste du châtain, le brun se changea rapidement, enfilant chemise et jeans d'une main de maître. S'approchant du miroir, il tenta de se coiffer._

 _Tenta._

 _Alors qu'il grognait dans sa barbe – quasi-inexistante - sur ses « foutues mèches qui ne savent jamais comment se mettre », le reflet de Louis apparu dans la glace._

 _\- Laisse-moi faire, chuchota-t-il._

 _Intrigué, le basané tendit son bras vers l'arrière, donnant par la même occasion le peigne à son aîné. Doucement, celui-ci commença à arranger les cheveux de Zayn, débutant par l'arrière. Sous ses mains précises et douces, la chevelure du basané se fit docile et s'arrangea de la manière que voulait Louis._

 _Puis la voix du châtain s'éleva dans l'air._

 _Légèrement aiguë._

 _Douce._

 _Presque cassée._

 _S'il fut d'abord interloqué, le plus petit se laissa ensuite bercé par la voix de son compagnon. Il ne connaissait pas la chanson, mais elle était belle, très belle. Zayn ferma les yeux, laissant les intonations et les mains qui se baladaient dans ses cheveux le mener vers un état presque somnolant._

 _Louis racontait une histoire d'amour. Chaque phrase était remplacée par une autre, dans une fluidité qui faisait que le basané ne se rappelait pas des précédentes. Seul le sens global restait dans sa tête._

 _Le plus vieux, quant à lui, observait son visage et celui de Zayn dans le miroir. Un beau miroir encadré de bois qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le décor de la chambre. Le visage serein de son amant l'apaisait, et lui-même renvoyait une image calme._

 _« On fait un tableau bien étrange, songea-t-il. Moi, si pâle par rapport à lui, et ses cheveux, si noirs en contraste avec les miens. »_

 _Les mains du mécheux fignolèrent une dernière fois la coiffure de son compagnon, et Louis lui fit ouvrir les yeux en déposant ses lèvres rosées sur son cou._

 _\- Le résultat te plaît ? Murmura-t-il en embrassant la douce peau du métis._

 _\- C'est... magnifique, avoua le plus jeune, la gorge serrée._

 _En effet, cela valait le coup d'œil. Le plus vieux avait consciencieusement ébouriffé la tignasse de Zayn, et, sa barbe de trois jours aidant, cela lui donnait une apparence rebelle qui contrastait avec sa tenue. Notamment, les mèches sur le front avaient été relevées, éclairant le visage basané._

 _Le métis se tourna vers Louis et passa les bras autour de son cou, se rapprochant de lui. Il releva la tête et frotta son nez à celui de son amant, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Le châtain lâcha un petit rire avant de prendre amoureusement les lèvres du plus jeune avec les siennes. Puis, se rappelant de ce qu'il voulait faire, il se sépara de son compagnon et lui prit la main, le tirant à sa suite._

 _Louis dévala les escaliers, suivi de près par Zayn, qui, ne souhaitant pas tomber, essayait de suivre le rythme effréné. Une fois la porte fermée à clé, le châtain entrelaça à nouveau ses doigts à ceux du basané._

 _\- Prêt à voir jusqu'où vont tes limites ? Demanda-t-il, joueur._

 _\- Mes limites ? Questionna Zayn, avant de comprendre. Quand tu veux !_

 _Le sourire du plus vieux fit apparaître des milliards de papillons dans le ventre du métis qui lui sourit en retour. Il était heureux, et cela n'avait pas de prix._

 _\- Alors essaye de me suivre ! Lança le mécheux en riant._


	12. Chapitre XII

_19 Décembre 1919, Cité de Westminster_

 _Le châtain se mit à courir, entraînant Zayn qui n'avait pas prévu cela par le bras. Simplement, cette brusque accélération surprit énormément le basané, et à cause de cela, leurs doigts se détachèrent un instant durant lequel il trébucha._

 _Le sol arrivait à la rencontre du métis à une vitesse affolante. Mais, mu par un nouvel instinct, il se regroupa sur lui-même avant de s'élancer à nouveau, plus rapidement,_ _en frôlant le sol._

 _Le vent soufflait dans ses oreilles, plutôt chaud pour la mi-décembre, et le paysage s'estompait autour de lui. Pas réellement bien sûr, mais la sensation qu'il ressentait était proche de celle lorsqu'il galopait à cheval. Ses pieds fouettaient le sol avec une rapidité qu'il n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais imaginée avoir. Puis un léger_ poum _retentit à ses côtés, et en se tournant, Zayn vit un Louis avec un sourire qui remontait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le plus vieux lui envoya un léger clin d'œil, et sourit encore plus, même si cela paraissait impossible._

 _Le métis tendit le bras et Louis entrelaça leurs doigts comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, avant de sauter au-dessus d'une haute pierre que Zayn n'avait même pas vu, et à sa réception, il se retrouva à courir à quelques centimètres de lui._

 _Aucun mot n'était échangé, mais l'instant était précieux. Leurs souffles étaient des échos de leurs pas simultanés, même si celui de Zayn était un peu moins régulier que celui de son compagnon. Puis, d'une pression de la main, Louis indiqua au plus jeune qu'il fallait ralentir. Ce dernier le regarda, intrigué, mais ne dit pas un mot et s'exécuta, se fiant à lui._

 _Celui-ci regardait droit devant lui alors qu'il continuait à marcher, mais beaucoup plus lentement cette fois, une expression à la fois rêveuse et sérieuse sur le visage. Une douce lumière éclaira soudainement ses traits, et le métis regarda à son tour devant lui._

 _Une clairière s'ouvrait devant eux, un peu comme un refuge. Bordée d'arbres, l'atmosphère dégagée par la clairière était plaisante, et des fleurs de toutes sortes se mariaient pour former un parterre... Charmant. Celui-ci se balançait sous la douce brise, et le vent faisait lentement rouler des nuages dans le ciel bleu._

 _\- J'ai toujours voulu t'amener ici, chuchota Louis, comme si la clairière avait quelque chose de sacré qu'il ne fallait pas déranger._

 _Zayn ne répondit pas, trop absorbé et émerveillé par le paysage. Il décrocha lentement sa main, effleurant de ses doigts ceux du mécheux, et s'avança, comme hypnotisé, vers le centre de la clairière._

 _Louis ne dit rien lorsque son bras retomba le long de con corps alors qu'un sourire fit remonter sa lèvre supérieure. Et pour cause, il avait déjà vécu ça. C'était un sentiment de plénitude totale, qui donnait l'impression d'être coupé du monde, enfin tranquille et libre de tout. Louis aurait pu rester des heures dans cette clairière - et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, mais il avait ensuite dû bouger. Ce n'était que peu de temps avant qu'il ne rencontre Zayn, et depuis, il mourrait d'envie de lui montrer l'endroit._

 _D'ailleurs, celui-ci, totalement envoûté, avait ses yeux brillants qui se posaient partout, voulant enregistrer à jamais ce paysage dans sa mémoire._

 _\- C'est beau hein, dit simplement Louis, en se rapprochant de lui._

 _\- C'est clair, répondit Zayn, toujours dans sa contemplation._

 _Lentement, le châtain se posa sur le sol, les jambes étendues devant lui et ses bras derrière, accoudés dans l'herbe._

 _\- Cet endroit, reprit le métis, cherchant ses mots, cet endroit, il est comme toi. Il est apaisant, mais en même temps intriguant, et magnifique. Il est si... Si toi, acheva-t-il dans un souffle._

 _Décidément, le basané avait le chic pour chambouler le mécheux. Les pupilles pétillantes, il lui tira sur la manche, attirant ainsi sur lui l'attention de Zayn._

 _Voyant son compagnon tapoter ses jambes, le plus jeune vint rapidement s'asseoir entre elles, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il posa délicatement sa tête sur son torse, écoutant les battements de leurs cœurs._

 _Le châtain, s'étant légèrement redressé lorsque son amant s'était assis, n'avait plus besoin de s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras, et c'est pourquoi il vint immédiatement lier une de ses mains à celles de Zayn, l'autre jouant dans ses cheveux décoiffés par leur course._

 _Ils étaient mignons comme ça, et il y avait quelque chose dans leur attitude qui montrait à quel point ils s'aimaient profondément. Et puis, les oiseaux chantaient autour d'eux, comme si les deux hommes étaient une partie du paysage. Ils parlaient doucement, la discussion s'animant parfois, mais elle restait toujours calme, et des baisers scellaient les rares désaccords._

 _\- Tu ressens la transformation ?_

 _\- Je, ouais, c'est étrange, sourit Zayn. Je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qui a changé, mais je sais que mon corps, il, enfin, j'ai l'impression que tout est différent. C'est vraiment étrange. En plus, tout ce que je ressens est en ... en ..._

 _\- Plus ?_

 _\- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Je sens tout. Le vent, l'odeur, tout, comme si mes sens s'étaient -_

 _\- Décuplés ?_

 _\- Oui. Mais arrête de finir mes-_

 _\- Phrases, acheva le châtain._

 _\- C'est ça, rigola Zayn, relevant la tête pour embrasser son compagnon qui souriait._

 _Le moment n'était pas non plus parfait - de toute façon, la perfection telle que tout le monde la connaît est ennuyeuse. Là, le vent soufflait un peu trop fort, la température était un peu trop froide, mais c'est comme ça qu'ils aimaient être. Le contact de l'autre était un rempart face à tout cela, et surtout, à partir du moment où ils étaient ensemble, le reste n'avait plus d'importance._

 _« Dans un couple, il y en a toujours un qui aime plus que l'autre. » Foutaises. Eux, ils s'aimaient d'un amour égal, infini, comme les étoiles qui scintillaient dans la nuit arrivée._ _Plongés les yeux dans ceux de l'autre, un même sourire sur leurs lèvres, entre eux, la plupart des proverbes de n'appliquaient pas._

 _Clap. Clap. Clap._

 _Des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans l'air. Ils chassèrent l'atmosphère apaisante d'un coup de vent glacial, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire un mot, les deux amants se levèrent dans la pénombre, le corps tendu et aux aguets._

 _\- Que de niaiseries, vous me faites vomir._

 _Faisant sursauter Louis, qui se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Zayn, la voix avait fusé, certes belle, mais tranchante et sèche, un peu comme un éclat de verre._

 _\- Liam..._

 _Le murmure du mécheux avait été infime, mais suffisant pour que son compagnon l'entende. Aussitôt, son esprit revint en arrière, quelques jours après sa rencontre avec le châtain, et son cœur se serra douloureusement alors que la haine s'infiltrait dans ses veines._

23 Octobre 1919, Cité de Westminster

\- Hé, Zayn.

\- ... Hum, grogna l'intéressé.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient affalés dans le canapé. Zayn essayait tant bien que mal de lire son livre, Louis s'amusant à le déconcentrer de toutes manières possibles et inimaginables qu'il pouvait exister.

\- L'autre fois, tu as dit que tu étais quasiment vierge.

\- Hum, dit le plus jeune en hochant la tête, même si une rougeur à peine perceptible s'installait sur ses traits.

\- Tu peux préciser ?

Le brun poussa un léger soupir, levant la tête de son livre. Il le posa délicatement par terre et se rehaussa pour faire face à Louis. Il se plongea pendant quelques instants dans les orbes bleus qui lui faisaient face, curieux, et en attente d'une réponse. Zayn poussa un nouveau soupir, et entremêla ses doigts à ceux du mécheux, cherchant dans ce geste le courage de parler.

\- Les filles... ne m'ont jamais intéressé. Par contre, moi, je les intéressais, bien que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Mais comme j'étais le garçon bien sous tout rapport, je simulais.

Zayn eut un grognement, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Une de mes amies, Perrie, m'avais vu quand... enfin bref, elle avait compris que je préférais les hommes. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que j'allais perdre ma plus proche amie, mais cela n'a pas été le cas. Elle savait comme moi la réaction de mes parents si jamais ils l'apprenaient, alors elle m'a proposé de servir de couverture. On a tenu trois ans.

\- Il y a eu un problème ? Interrogea Louis.

\- Un soir, je suis revenu d'une soirée un peu alcoolisée avec Niall. On était tous les deux un peu ivre, et ça a dérapé. Mes parents sont rentrés quand on était tous les deux à s'embrasser dans le salon. Le lendemain, j'étais viré de chez moi, lui, de chez lui. Tu connais la suite, ajouta-t-il, la voix cassée.

Louis observa Zayn, qui, gêné, regardait d'un air absent le mur derrière le mécheux. Puis, il ne sait pourquoi, il se mit à son tour à parler. Après coup, il songea que ce fut sûrement la tristesse qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du plus jeune qui l'avait poussé à se dévoiler.

\- Je n'ai eu qu'une relation sincère.

La phrase avait réveillé le basané qui regardait à présent le châtain. Il n'avait même pas pensé que le plus vieux parlerais à son tour de son passé amoureux.

\- Mais elle n'a pas pu se développer. Le pouvoir, jalousie, mensonges, tu vois le topo, ajouta-t-il d'une voix amère. Il s'appelait Liam. C'était mon premier amour. Lorsque l'on a annoncé notre relation, on était heureux, les jours passaient vite quand on était ensemble, c'était super.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu de problème à... être un couple d'hommes ?

\- Nah, dit Louis en secouant la tête. L'homophobie, ça existe pas trop parmi les Mutants. Mais donc, on était bien, j'avais que seize ans et lui quinze, puis il y a eu cette promotion.

Le désespoir cassa la voix de Louis, qui totalement perdu dans son passé, avait les larmes aux yeux. Zayn se rapprocha plus de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le câlinant doucement.

\- Il a été engagé dans les hautes sphères de... de là-bas. J'étais fier de lui, de lui et de ses capacités. Moi, je continuais à travailler dans mon café, et j'en étais content, j'aimais ça. Mais le pouvoir lui est monté à la tête. Les échelons, il les montait régulièrement et rapidement. Sa réputation ne cessait d'augmenter, il en était presque adulé, et tout ça, à seulement quinze ans.

Louis ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de reprendre.

\- Malheureusement, il pensait que je devais faire la même chose. Liam voulait le pouvoir sur moi, le contrôle total. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout de suite. Pourtant, ma famille ne cessait de me le répéter. Et c'était dur pour elle, parce qu'elle l'aimait bien. Mais je ne voulais rien savoir. Je suis tombé de haut. De très haut. J'ai appris que c'était lui qui s'arrangeait pour que le café ne tourne plus bien, que c'était lui qui faisait pression pour que je sois engagé, lui qui tirait les ficelles, quoi.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage du châtain alors qu'il continuait son récit. Cela lui faisait mal, mais, en même temps, c'était comme si l'enclume qui reposait sur ses épaules s'allégeait.

Zayn, quant à lui, était de plus en plus révolté. Comment est-ce que l'on pouvait posséder un esprit si retors, si mauvais ? Ce n'était pas humain d'exercer autant de pression sur la personne que l'on est censé aimer. Car oui, si au début, le métis avait pensé que Liam mentait sur son amour, au fur et à mesure, il avait fini par comprendre que non, il l'aimait bel et bien. Même si l'amour qu'il portait à Louis était sadique, odieux, et tout le reste, il n'en était que trop réel, assez réel pour faire souffrir le mécheux comme un poison.

Doucement, le basané caressa les joues du châtain, enlevant les larmes qui y coulaient.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute... murmura le plus jeune.

\- Si, ça l'est. Si je n'étais pas si-

\- Non. Tu es très bien comme tu es. C'est lui le salaud de l'histoire.

\- Mais-

\- Chut.

\- Je-

\- Non. Écoute-moi, fit le métis, prenant le visage de Louis entre ses mains en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Tu. N'es. Pas. Coupable. De. Ce. Qui. C'est. Passé. Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de tous ces gens. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de sécher ces larmes, et on va, on va... On va aller voir Niall tiens. Je suis sûr que tu vas t'entendre avec lui.

Quand ils rentrèrent le soir, un éclatant sourire illuminait les traits de Louis, et ceux de Zayn aussi.


	13. Chapitre XIII

_19 Décembre 1919, Cité de Westminster._

 _Le basané se rapprocha de Louis, se serrant à lui. Il lança un regard chargé de haine au nouvel arrivant, tandis que son amant agrippait ses poignets. Le plus jeune ressentait la peur de son compagnon grâce à ses nouveaux sens, et cela tordait son estomac. Il se suréleva légèrement et déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de Louis, le chatouillant avec ses mèches ébène. Le châtain se détendit sous la caresse, et il adressa un fin sourire à Zayn, bien que sa gorge restait nouée._

 _\- Amour, m'aurais-tu donc oublié ?_

 _La voix de Liam s'éleva, un peu moqueuse alors qu'il avançait plus près du couple, sûr de lui. Mais il n'attendit pas de réponse et reprit, sournois comme un serpent._

 _\- Je plaisante, bien sûr. Tu ne peux pas m'avoir oublié. Mais tu es parti loin de moi, ajouta-t-il après un temps de réflexion, et ses traits se durcirent. Bah. Maintenant, tu as intérêt à être sage, Louis. On va partir gentiment, et tu vas laisser ici cette... chose._

 _\- Non !_

 _Le cri de Louis avait stoppé le grand châtain, qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres des deux hommes. Son regard profond se posa sur Louis, qui se colla un peu plus à Zayn, cherchant instinctivement sa chaleur pour se rassurer. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Il l'avait fui sans interruption depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles, et là... Liam était réapparu, venant le chercher comme s'il était à lui. Mais Louis ne lui appartenait pas, il aimait Zayn - il était à Zayn, tout comme Zayn lui appartenait._

 _\- Je... ne... repartirais pas avec toi, dit il après avoir profondément inspiré, se redressant._

 _Toutefois, cela n'empêchait pas sa voix d'être tremblante, et son corps aussi._ _À_ _cette vue, le sourire de Liam s'agrandit, et il fit un pas de plus vers eux._

 _\- Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis, fit-il, avant de retrouver un visage sérieux. On va reprendre là où l'on s'était arrêté, sans plus aucune... perturbation extérieure. Tu me supplieras de te pardonner, comme tu devrais actuellement être en train de faire, et -_

 _\- Ne parle pas de Louis comme ça !_

 _Zayn avait plus grogné qu'autre chose, et il passa un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon alors qu'il montrait les dents. Le regard de Liam s'assombrit un peu plus, devenant presque noir, alors qu'il bougeait légèrement la tête pour scanner le métis de ses yeux foudroyants._

 _\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu te mêles ? Cracha-t-il après l'avoir regardé de haut en bas, le jugeant en quelques secondes. Tu n'es qu'une sous-merde, un Transformé. Celui qui a eu le culot de te faire devenir un Mutant va subir le Châtiment, et tu vivras en paria, comme tu aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps._

 _Liam eut une espèce de ricanement qui ressemblait au son d'une hyène, et il braqua de nouveau son regard sur Louis._

 _\- Tu ne le savais pas, amour, n'est-ce pas ? Lui fit-il. Tu ne savais pas qu'il n'était pas comme nous. Il ne te l'a pas dit, non, comment aurait-il pu avoir ne serait-ce que le courage de te l'avouer ? Alors maintenant, Louis, tu vas venir avec moi pendant que je me débarrasse de cette... abomination._

 _Liam tendit la main en avant en reprenant la parole, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Louis la prenne pour repartir avec lui. Mais les insultes qu'il avait proféré à l'égard de Zayn étaient arrivées de plein fouet dans le cœur du mécheux. Il prit une inspiration avant de couper le flot de paroles de Liam, qui dénigrait Zayn et son Transgresseur sans interruption._

 _\- Arrête, trancha Louis, et sa voix claqua comme un coup de tonnerre. Ne condamne pas ce que tu ne connais pas._

 _\- Ce que je ne connais pas ? Je n'ai pas besoin de le connaître, juste de savoir comment le tuer. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre, ils-_

 _\- Zayn mérite de vivre, contrairement à d'autres, grogna le mécheux, son regard fermement ancré dans celui de l'homme qui avait un jour été son amant. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je suis son Transgresseur._

 _Une aura semblait irradier de Louis. Ses tremblements avaient cessé et sa voix avait perdu la moindre trace d'hésitation, et il était totalement droit, devant Zayn, comme pour le protéger. Liam recula d'un pas, le bras devant lui, comme s'il cherchait à éviter de quelque chose, alors que la stupéfaction se dessinait sur son visage. Mais cela ne dura qu'un temps, et la_ _haine envahit son jugement et ses traits. Sa main retomba et ses poings se serrèrent tandis que ses yeux transperçaient le couple à quelques pas de lui, et si un regard aurait pu tuer, nul doute que Zayn ne serait plus de ce monde._

 _\- Tu... as... osé... Gronda-t-il, redirigeant son regard vers Louis._

 _Cette simple phrase parut refroidir le châtain, qui chercha instinctivement le corps de Zayn derrière lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant. Il connaissait les colères de Liam, et il savait les douleurs qu'elles provoquaient, pour en avoir subi_ _plusieurs fois les conséquences._

 _Toutefois, la chaleur de Zayn se rependant dans sa peau, il se sentait à l'abri._

 _Le mécheux avait peur, mais n'était pas terrifié._

 _Il aurait sûrement dû._

 _Peut-être aurait-il dû prêter attention au tiraillement de son ventre._

 _Il aurait sûrement dû._

 _Peut-être aurait-il dû voir les poings de Liam qui s'entouraient d'une lumière._

 _Il aurait sûrement dû._

 _Peut-être aurait-il dû fuir avec Zayn._

 _Ils auraient sûrement dû._

 _Mais Louis était avec Zayn, et ce simple fait lui enlevait la peur, alors il rendit à Liam son regard de tueur. Mais celui-ci renifla simplement, avant de lancer brusquement ses mains en avant. La lumière rouge qui entourait les poings de Liam se précipita sur eux avant de les entourer malgré leur mouvement de recul, et Louis poussa un cri de frustration en saisissant le bras de Zayn sans tenir compte de la douleur qui s'incrustait dans sa peau. Vivement, il l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, et le métis y répondit brutalement, comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer sans avoir besoin d'explication._

 _Louis connaissait parfaitement le pouvoir de cette lumière, et savait qu'il était impossible de la contrer. Il avait entendu trop de fois des récits, alors la seule chose qu'il voulait était d'emporter avec lui le souvenir de l'homme pour lequel il était tombé. Zayn sentit le corps de Louis devenir immatériel dans ses bras alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, et la panique se diffusa dans son corps tandis qu'il tentait de retenir le mécheux. Cependant, rien n'y faisait, et les larmes coulèrent sur le visage du basané, qui sentit son amant disparaître dans le vent._

 _La lumière s'éteignit petit à petit, et lorsqu'elle eut disparue, le plus âgé n'était plus là. Seules ses paroles résonnaient dans le cœur de Zayn, qui avait l'impression que sa vie venait de s'arrêter._

 _" On se retrouvera. Retrouve-moi. Je t'attendrais Zayn, toute la vie s'il le faut. N'oublie pas que je t'aime. "_

 _Zayn se laissa tomberà genoux sur le sol, le visage levé vers le ciel en une réponse muette. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'il réalisa que Louis était bel et bien parti et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour le retenir, avant qu'il ne les essuie d'un geste fatigué._

 _Un rire résonna dans l'air, rire nerveux et mauvais, ramenant Zayn sur Terre. Il baissa la tête, la douleur incrustée dans ses traits, et il regarda l'homme en face de lui. Ses yeux, habituellement pétillants et joyeux, se fixèrent, glacials, dans les orbes noisette de Liam, qui le regardait avec haine. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent quelques instants qui devinrent une très longue minute. Si la rage couvait chez Zayn, l'arrogance irradiait de Liam._

 _Finalement, ce dernier eut un léger ricanement, avant de secouer la tête._

 _\- C'est bête, hein ? Maintenant, tu es seul. Et tu vas le rester. Tout le monde saura que tu n'es pas pur. Les humains, les Mutants, tous te rejetteront, gronda-t-il. Et Louis, celui que tu as sali, subira le Châtiment. Tu ne pourras jamais le retrouver. Je ne le permettrais pas._

 _Sur ses mots, Liam se volatilisa à l'orée de la forêt, forêt, que quelques heures auparavant, Louis et Zayn avaient traversé à toute allure, heureux et inconscients._

 _À nouveau, une larme, une seule, dévala les joues du basané, et sa mâchoire se contracta._

 _\- On verra ça, répondit-il au vide, la voix brisée._

 _Son regard s'éteignit alors qu'il se levait et tournait les talons, revenant chez lui - chez eux. Contrairement à l'allée, là, il marchait lentement, ruminant des pensées noires, et lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il se sentit étrangement seul, comme s'il se rendait seulement à présent compte que son compagnon n'était plus là._

 _Chassant ses sombres pensées, Zayn prit le sac qui se trouvait sous la table du salon et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Partout dans la maison l'odeur du mécheux était présente, et tout lui rappelait Louis. Il y avait les pommes qu'il était le seul à manger dans le saladier, ses vêtements qui avaient rejoint ceux de Zayn dans son armoire, sa brosse à dents à côté de la sienne, les livres qu'il lisait - tout ce qui montrait qu'il avait été ici. La rage revint au grand galop chez le métis, et en quelques instants, il était dehors, prêt à parcourir la Terre entière pour retrouver Louis, même si cela lui prendrait des décennies ou des siècles._

16 Avril 2015, Londres

Lentement, Zayn s'éloigna de Louis, quittant ses lèvres dans une dernière caresse délicate. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés, et toutes sortes d'émotions traversaient son regard bleuté. D'abord la surprise, puis la suspicion. L'envie, l'amour. La peur, la haine. Le regret, à nouveau l'amour, et surtout, quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui faisait briller ses pupilles.

Le mécheux recula d'un pas, alors que le ventre du basané se tordait sous la peur du rejet. Peut-être que toute cela n'avait servi à rien, finalement. Peut-être que Louis ne voulait pas de lui - peut-être qu'il regrettait d'avoir tout laisser tomber pour lui. Zayn baissa la tête, essayant de mettre en sourdine la douleur qui lui martelait le cœur.

Mais, si les pensées du châtain étaient d'un fouillis sans nom, le rejet ne faisait sûrement pas partie de celles-ci.

Il repassait en boucle dans sa tête les moments que le métis lui avait montré, et, inconsciemment, Louis était sûr que oui, tout était absolument réel, que tout cela s'était réellement passé. Et comme une cascade, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Zayn déferla dans son corps, le laissant tremblant et incapable de se maîtriser. Un gémissement incontrôlé lui échappa alors qu'il se rapprochait du basané, se collant à lui d'un seul geste et sans la moindre hésitation. C'était comme si'l vivait enfin - et c'était à la fois douloureux et tellement bon.

Leurs corps s'encastrèrent parfaitement, comme ce fut le cas la première fois, et Louis eut enfin l'impression de rentrer à la maison. Zayn releva brusquement la tête, un soupir de soulagement quittant ses lèvres alors qu'il enroulait sans réfléchir ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon qu'il avait cherché pendant tant d'années.

\- Je... Commença-t-il, avant d'être coupé par Louis.

\- Shh...

Sa main vint délicatement épouser la joue de Zayn. La peau de celui-ci était douce, mais il avait une légère barbe qui ramenait un flot de sensations impromptues. Le basané n'avait que rarement les joues pas rasés - il n'aimait pas énormément l'air que cela lui donnait. D'autres flashs lui revinrent en mémoire, s'évanouissant aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, laissant Louis chancelant contre son... contre son amant.

Le mécheux baissa légèrement la tête, juste assez pour que ses lèvres vinrent juste effleurer celles de son compagnon. Un léger grognement sourd sortit de la bouche du plus jeune, mais celui-ci fut immédiatement happé par Louis alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient enfin.

Et ils se retrouvèrent, dans tous les sens du terme.


	14. Chapitre XIV

Louis avait l'impression de revivre. Il embrassait Zayn à perdre haleine, et celui-ci y répondait avec plaisir. Leur baiser était doux, tout ce qu'il peut exister de plus sincère. Les sentiments revenaient comme des coups de fouet, toujours plus forts et plus puissants. En cet instant, le monde pouvait bien sombrer, ils ne s'en préoccuperaient pas.

Un rai de lumière sembla sortir du dos de Zayn, qui embrassait toujours passionnément Louis, les mains rivées autour de son cou. Il s'épaissit et se sépara en deux rayons, un peu semblables à des ailes, mais c'était quelque chose d'immatériel. Un s'enroula autour du plus jeune, l'autre autour du plus vieux, mais ce fait ne les perturbaient absolument pas et ils s'embrassaient avec toujours autant d'ardeur. À vrai dire, Zayn n'avait pas non plus conscience de ce qui se passait, et il savourait simplement la sensation d'avoir son amant entre ses bras après si longtemps.

Les rayons prirent les formes de deux sphères qui irradiaient encore plus fort qu'avant. Si quelqu'un avait eu l'idée de regarder la colline du Parlement Hill, il aurait vu une seule et unique boule de lumière blanche, mais à ce moment-là, il n'y avait personne dehors. Alors cette lumière s'agrandit tranquillement, les liant l'un à l'autre sans laisser la moindre chose s'interposer.

Cette bulle était pure, comme leur amour, douce, comme leurs sentiments, pétillante, comme leurs contacts.

Oui, si on pouvait le dire, cette bulle était la réincarnation de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et de ce qu'ils redécouvraient avec toujours plus de plaisir.

Lentement, son éclat s'affaiblit, sa consistance se fit encore plus irréelle, pour finir par se rétracter en eux, avec un dernier mouvement beau, puissant, et sauvage.

Un frisson se répandit dans leurs corps d'une même seconde, et ils s'interrompirent au bout de quelques instants. Tout doucement, leurs lèvres se détachèrent, et lorsque le contact entre elles ne fut plus, une nouvelle sensation les parcourait, de la pointe de leurs cheveux à leurs orteils - un peu comme un recommencement.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles, ils ne se sépareraient plus jamais. Cela pouvait paraître horriblement niais, mais pour eux, c'était plus qu'une évidence. Louis vint entremêler ses doigts à ceux de Zayn, déposant son front contre le sien. Oui, réellement, il revivait.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, et tout son corps irradiait de ce sentiment.

Le basané laissa glisser ces mots sur lui, en lui, les yeux fermés. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas entendus, et vraiment trop de longtemps que l'euphorie qu'ils faisaient naître en lui n'avait pas été ressentie. Il ouvrit difficilement ses paupières, tombant immédiatement dans un coffre de saphir, et répondit, laissant son cœur parler pour lui.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime aussi...

Un sourire se fit sur leurs traits, et Zayn ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête et de ravir une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son compagnon. Cela lui avait vraiment bien trop manqué. Le baiser était tout aussi bon que le précédent. Ses mains vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux du mécheux, lui tirant des gémissements tout à fait adorables selon le plus jeune.

Tout aussi naturellement, les doigts du plus vieux se posèrent sur les hanches du plus jeune, rapprochant leurs corps qui s'étaient quelque peu éloignés.

Ils ne savaient décidément pas s'ils étaient au paradis ou en enfer, mais où qu'ils se trouvaient, ils y resteraient ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps - mais Zayn les interrompit brusquement.

\- Couche-toi !

Instinctivement, Louis écouta le plus jeune et se jeta au sol avec lui. Zayn tomba sous le corps du mécheux alors qu'un sifflement strident se fit entendre, précédant de quelques secondes un bruit mate.

Derrière eux, dans l'arbre, il y avait une épée fichée, encore tremblante de l'impact. Les yeux du basané s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se relevait précipitamment, entraînant le plus vieux avec lui. Il s'approcha de l'arme, puis la retira d'un coup sec.

La poignée était d'or, longue d'au moins dix centimètres, peut-être douze. La lame, quant à elle, se trouvait être d'un bleu semblable à celui d'un ciel à travers le brouillard. Elle était parfaitement lisse, brillante d'un doux éclat sous la pluie qui n'avait cessé de tomber.

Puis soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Zayn qui avait froncé les sourcils, reconnaissant l'arme sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

C'était la même que celle qui lui avait bloqué le chemin trop de fois alors qu'il cherchait son compagnon, et pour lui, elle était synonyme de malheurs.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, son propriétaire ne l'avait lâchée, alors cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Liam.

Zayn se retourna doucement, l'étonnement, la joie, le soulagement se lisant sur son visage. Son regard tomba sur cet homme. Un homme portant son éternel jeans, bas sur les hanches, un débardeur blanc accompagné d'une veste, sans manches, elle aussi en jean. Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de la gorge de Louis, qui s'était lui aussi retourné.

Les traits du nouveau arrivant étaient partagés entre le dégoût, la haine et le désespoir. Mais il y avait aussi de la résignation. Jamais les deux hommes ne l'avaient vu comme ça, mais oui, elle était aussi présente, visible dans l'attitude du jeune homme et dans ses profonds iris.

Serrant les poings, Liam ravala la réplique acerbe qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue, avant d'inspirer profondément. Ses yeux détaillèrent le couple en face de lui, et si ces yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, nul doute que Zayn et Louis serraient foudroyés. Ils passèrent sur le visage de son ancien amour, puis sur celui qui le lui avait ravit, même si une voix au fond de lui murmurait que Liam l'avait perdu lui-même.

Il adressa un simple minuscule signe de la tête au métis. Et disparut.

Tout simplement.

Après quelques instants de flottement, Zayn laissa tomber l'arme qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts, pour se saisir de quelque chose de beaucoup plus important, à savoir, son compagnon.

Ce fut cette fois un baiser passionné qu'échangèrent les deux amants. Leurs joues étaient rougies, et le souffle de l'un se perdait dans gorge de l'autre. Ils ne fermèrent pas leurs yeux, savourant le pétillement des sensations qui explosaient dans leurs corps.

La pluie tambourinait autour d'eux, mais le bruit était assourdi.

Le basané prit le visage de Louis entre ses doigts, détachant quelques instants leurs lèvres rougies.

\- On ... On a réussi...

À ces mots, Louis sourit. D'un sourire éclatant, un sourire qui faisait frémir le soleil et tomber les étoiles, le genre de sourire qui faisait fondre le cœur de Zayn, par exemple. Le mécheux, de toute manière, avait toujours eu ce pouvoir, celui de le lui influer le bonheur de vivre.

\- On va vivre...

Il avait juste murmuré, mais cela avait été parfaitement audible pour le brun, et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

L'éternité leur appartenait à présent, et ils comptaient bien la parcourir ensemble.

Et comme pour montrer que le monde était à eux, la pluie avait finit par cesser.


End file.
